What I like about you
by R.kAtyA
Summary: TRAD. La guerre est finie et laisse baucoup de problèmes. Le Terrier a été détruit et les hasards de la vie font que la famille Weasley fini par vivre avec les Granger... Vous avez dit des vacances ordinaires?
1. un été digne d'un film

C'est ma toute première traduction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle aura autant de succès qu'en espagnol...  
Euh jcroi qu'on doit faire ça si j'ai bien compris donc rien n'est a moi... je remercie Sirenita de me laisser traduire son histoire...voila voila j'espère que vous aprécierez...

Chapitre I

Harry dit : Salut Herms!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : coucou harry!...t'a internet, un ordinateur et msn? O.o

Harry dit : ben oui... grâce à mon charme ravageur j'ai réussi à convaincre Dudley et ma tente de me préter l'ordinateur...

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : évidement... et Voldemort c'est ton père...

Harry dit : looool ... je m'imagine déjà dans La Guerre Des Etoiles...

Harry dit: "Harry, je suis ton père..." loool!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : loool! c'est clair...

Harry dit : non mais pour te dire la vérité j'ai menaçé Dudley de dire à la fille qu'il aime qu'il était en train de frapper un garçon et ça ne lui a pas du tout plu... :D

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : ton cousain est amoureux de quelqun! O.o

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout... qui ne sait pas tout dit : la pauvre, je lui enverrais des fleurs blanches pour qu'elle sache que je compatis a sa douleur...

Harry dit : moi aussi, ça m'a fait un choc mais bon...

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : et alors ces vacances?

Harry dit : si on prend en compte le fait que j'habite chez des dingues dignes de la famille Adams, que j'ai la baleine de Sauver Willy à a peine deux chambres de la mienne...je doit dire que ça va!

Harry dit : et toi?

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : ben...ennuyeuses

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : loool ton cousain devrait se présenter au casting de Sauver Willy 3, vu que la baleine est morte... :D

Harry dit : attention!

Harry dit : je suis le seul qui peut insulter mon cousin!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : et c'est écrit ou ça:D

Harry dit : pfff...nulle part

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : xD tu l'a cherché Harry! j'embete qui je veux...

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : Oh mon dieu l'HORREUR!

Harry dit : qu'est ce qu'il se passe:S

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit :devine qui est en bas en train de parler avec mes parents! O.o

Harry dit : L'ordre du phénix?

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : non...

Harry dit : un vendeur de brosses a dents?

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : non!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : je vais avoir une crise cardiaque!

Harry dit : un dinosaure!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : NAN!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : on dirait que les vacances te font du mal au cerveau!

Harry dit : Merlin!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : Rrrrr!

Harry dit : qu'est ce que tu est aimable...je sais! Le meilleur amis des enfants...

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : n'essaye même pas de le dire Potter!

Harry dit : xD... CASIMIR!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit :celui là je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule foi!

Harry dit : quand tu avais 15ans?

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : oui et alors sa te pose un probleme?

Harry dit : pffff aucun...bon alors qui est chez toi?

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : DUMBLEDORE ET MACGONAGALL ! o.O

Harry dit : QUOI! o.O

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : exactement c'est ce que je viens de te dire...

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : et maintenant mes parents m'appellent pour que je parle avec eux 4!

Harry dit : ooops!

Hermy la miss-je-sais-tout...qui ne sait pas tout dit : bon...je dois y aller, bisous, bye! ;)

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger ferma son ordinateur portable et le débrancha le laissant sur son bureau à coté de ses cahiers et des multiples bouts de papiers où étaient notés les numéros de téléphone de ses proches.

Elle respira profondément et se leva de sa chaise. Elle se dirigea a pas lents vers la fenêtre qui se trouvait près de son bureau.

En ce mardi du mois de juin le soleil sans aucun nuage alentours apportait une chaleur étouffante. Personne ne se promenait dans la rue a cause de se soleil de plomb qui aurait réussit à faire frire un oeuf cassé sur le trotoir.

- Hermione, dépèche toi de descendre! - entendit-elle crier sa mère depuis en bas.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour pouvoir se concentrer et arrêter de penser aux oeufs frits.

Elle marcha jusqu'a la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle descendit lentement jusque dans l'entrée et pris immédiatement la direction du salon où se trouvait sa famille en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore et de la directrice de sa maison, Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall.

- Bonjour miss Granger dirent en même temps les deux professeurs.

- Bonjour leur répondit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

- Comment se passe le début de vos vacances? demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans un canapé avec McGonagall.

-Très bien, merci lui répondit Hermione quelque peu déconcertée de les voir là.

- Hermione, tes professeurs sont venus pour nous demander une énorme faveur, l'informa sa mère tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Oui c'est ça nous sommes venus demander une grande faveur à votre famille, reprit la directrice en souriant aimablement.

-Et quelle est cette faveur? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Eh bien, vous verrez qu'avec la guerre contre Voldemort de nombreuses constructions ont été endomagées... -commença à dire Dumbledore pendant que la jeune fille aquiessait avec un signe de la tête- et que par conséquent beaucoup de familles se sont retrouvées sans toit...

- Je comprend, mais... Sans vouloir vous offencer, ça ne me concerne pas assez pour qu'ils viennent chez moi, professeurs -confessa sans sourire la brune pendant qu'elle jouait avec ses mains.

- Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venu vers vous vous interressera et vous concernera directement réplica McGonagall remettant ses lunettes.

- Ce qu'il se passe c'est qu'une de ces familles a besoin d'un endroit où vivre et le professeur Dumbledore nous a demander si nous pouvions les laisser venir vivre ici pour un moment, ma chérie -lui explica monsieur Granger en essayant de sourire pour que la tension qui regnait dans la pièce s'adoucisse.

-Quoi? cria hermione tellement surprise qu'elle se leva presque de son fauteuil. -et vous avez...?

- Accepter.Bien sûr ma chérie -dit sa mère en lui prenant la main- Nous voulons aider cette famille et en plus tu sais que dans cette grande maison il y a trois chambres en plus que nous voulions louer à une famille...comme ça nous avons une famille sorcière qui fait parfaitement l'affaire...

-Et qui est cette famille? Je dois sûrement la connaître, vu que le monde magique est si petit...dit hermione en tantant d'assimiler se qu'on venait de lui dire.

-C'est la famille Weasley répondit la directrice regardant fixement la jeune fille.

-QUOI? cette foi Hermione c'était levée d'un bond du fauteuil se jettant presque sur sa professeur de métamorphose.

-Ce que vous venez d'entendre miss Granger. Vu que Ginny et Ron Weasley son les amis d'Harry, les mangemorts ont attaqué leur maison et c'est ainsi qu'elle a été détruite...

- Mais Monsieur le directeur, Ils auraient aussi du venir ici, je suis amie avec Harry... et pourquoi ne me l'ont il pas dit avant? je communique par hibou avec Ginny depuis que nous avons quitté l'école... demanda Hermione excédée.

- Ma chérie clame toi, nous allons vous laisser pour que le professeur Dumbledore t'explique ça calmement, je vois que tu est très préocupée -lui dit sa mère - Professeur McGonagall Voulez-vous nous accompagner pour que nous prenions une tasse de thé et des gateaux?

- Bien sûr - lui répondit celle-ci, souriant en se levant de son siège tout comme les Granger- appellez moi Minerva' s'il vous plait!

- Très bien vous n'avez qu'a aller sur la terrasse du jardin pendant que je sert le thé dit Mme Granger et tout trois disparurent du salon.

- Bien, miss Granger, je crois que je dois vous expliquer avec en détail tous ce qui c'est passé depuis que vous avez vaincu Tom - commença le professeur pendant qu'Hermione retournait s'asseoir un million de doute tourbillonant dans sa tête.

- Harry, Miss Lovegood, Monsieur longdubat, les frères Weasley et vous avez fait que Voldemort disparraisse de la surfasse de la terre, et les mangemorts on alors ressenti une grande douleur dans la marque qu'ils ont sur leur bras. Ceux là même qui voulaient que le seigneur de ténèbres revive et qui en meme temps voulaient se venger de Harry Potter qui avait tuer leur chef...

- Bien sûr dit la jeune fille faisant un signe de la tete.

- Bien, grace à Lucius Malfoy qui savait qui étaient les amis de Harry, les mangemorts ont su qui attaquer... D'abord ils sont allés chez les Weasley, et il y a eut une bagare entre Molly et quelques uns d'entre eux, et de cette bataille a résulté que le Terrier a été complètement détruit.

- Ce n'est pas possible...

- Après, le groupe de mangemorts se préparait à attaquer votre maison et celle des Longdubat, mais ils ont été capturés par l'Ordre avec le petit groupe de mangeorts qui échappaient aux aurors - Finit l'ancient pendant qu'il souriait faiblement à Hermione - Je sais que ça parait incroyable et que vous avez beaucoup de peine que le Terrier n'existe plus et que seuls les Weasley aient été affectés.

-Professeur, c'est terrible, où vivent-ils à présent? -demanda la jeune fille une larme roulant sur sa joue vu que le Terrier n'existait plus.

- Dans un hotel du chemin de Traverse, mais ils ne peuvent pas y rester pour toujours. C'est pour cela que nous avons demander à vos parents s'ils pouvaient accepter les Weasley et leurs deux enfants , Ron et Ginny.

-Je comprend et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution qu'ils viennent vivre ici - dit elle.

- De plus, ça va être un énorme cadeau pour Arthur de povoir vivre dans une maison moldue -- ajouta Dumbledore avec cet éclat dans les yeux et lui faisant un clin d'oeil - et en plus de ça jeune demoiselle vous allez enfin vivre avec lui...

- Lui? de qui parlez vous? -demanda -t-elle essayant de faire celle qui n'était au courant de rien.

- D'un certain garçon... répondit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Hum bien sûr... s'en suivit une quinte de toux peu crédible pour que le directeur ne se rende compte de la rougeur qu'avait prit le visage d'Hermione.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez pris le fait que les Weasley viennent vivre chez vous bien mieux..

-Professeur Dumbledore -dit le père d'Hermione en entrant dans le salon - Vous avez fini de parler avec Hermione?

- Bien sûr monsieur Granger -répondit le directeur en se levant du fauteuil prennant soin de ne pas tirer sur sa longue barbe avec un mouvement aussi brusque.

- Allons donc prendre le thé avec Minerva... Nous parlions justement du fait d'être animagus... - et les deux s'en allèrent vers la terrasse laissant Hermione seule assise dans le fauteuil.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : Hello Dean!

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : Coucou Hermy!

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : Comment tu va?

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : pfff... bien enfin je crois...

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : et toi?

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : super bien!

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : je profite des vacances...

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : et se pseudo ... Le plus sexy:D

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : ben oui !

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit :je suis le sex symbol de l'Angleterre, tu ne résistera pas a mon charme quand tu me verra

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : crois moi Dean, on ne vit pas dans ses rêves...

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : tu dis que je suis en train de rêver que je suis le plus sexy?

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit :ohhhhhhh! comment t'a deviner...aller je t'offre une voiture!

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : quel dommage que tu ne sache pas conduire... :D

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : parce que toi tu le sais miss je sais tout?

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : non et ça ne m'interresse pas non plus d'apprendre...

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : mais tu pourrais impressionner Ron!

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : et en qoui il m'interresse?

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : ne fait pa l'idiote nous savons tous se que tu ressent pour lui...

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : eh toi! je ne veux pas parler de ça!

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : bon aller je vais aller faire un petit plongeon toute seule dans ma piscine!

Dean ((le black le plus sexy d'Angleterre)) dit : roooooo la méchante!

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : moi aussi je t'aime...

Hermione " ma vie est un feuilton" dit : bisous a !

Trois jours avaient passé depuis que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagal étaient venus chez les Granger. Pendant ces trois jours Arthur et Molly Weasley faisaient des aller retours remerciant infiniment de leur hospitalité la famille Granger et apportant le reste de leurs biens ayant survécu au Terrier et encore en état de marche.

Monsieur Weasley qui adorait les objets moldus présent dans la maison resta presque une demi heure à admirer le téléviseur. Hermione se fit une note mentale qu'elle devrait apprendre à toute la famille comment utiliser les appareils et quelles étaient leur utilité.

Ceux qui allaient venir vivre avec elle étaient Mr et Mme Weasley, Ginny et Ron. Les jumeaux ne viendraient pas, car ils vivaient dans un apartement au dessus de leur boutique " weasley farces pour sorciers facécieux" sur le chemin de Traverse et le reste de leurs enfants avaient leur propre maison.

Ils avaient du racorder la cheminée au raiseau pour que les voyages se fassent plus facilement d'un côté à l'autre et que cette maison soit aussi un peu celle des Weasley.

La chambre de Hermione se trouverait à côté de celle de Ginny et en face de celle de Ron, comme ça dès qu'elle voudrait parler avec l'un d'eux elle pourrait le faire librement.

Hermione entra dans sa chambre se laissant tomber sur son lit sur le ventre les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était agitée et elle était un assez énervée. Une des machines dentaires de ses parents c'était allumée et elle l'avait laissée tomber par terre, la machine se mettant à courrir sur le sol pendant qu'Hermione criait comme une folle et après une quinzaine de minutes elle avait enfin réussit à l'éteindre et à être heureuse.

La chambre était assez grande, comme toutes celles de la maison. Les murs étaient de couleur crème avec des fleurs de lavande. Il y avait un bureau de couleur café foncé avec une chaise en bois. La fenêtre était en réalité une baie vitrée qui permettait d'accéder à la terrasse d'Hermione. Son lit était énorme, avec par dessu un couvre lit doré comme ceux typiques des lits de princesses. L'armoire qui occupait la moitée du mur, contenait une grande quantité de vêtements et sa malle se trouvait sous son bureau, dans un espace en dessous des cartons où elle rangeait ses parchemains, cartes et encriers.

Elle senti quelque chose qui tapait sur le carreau de la baie vitrée et dans un effort surhumain elle se mit debout et elle écarta le rideau pour voir Hedwige une carte attachée à la patte gauche lui étant adressée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Hedwige vola jusqu'a son épaule étirant la patte pour qu'elle puisse retirer plus facilement la carte.

Elle lui donna un peu d'eau et a manger pendant qu'elle décachetait l'enveloppe où son nom était écrit de la main d'Harry.

_"Hemione : _

_Je sais que ce que je vais te demander tu ne le sais peu être même pas toi meme, et c'est aussi quelque chose d'infiniment étrange._

_Tu sais la raison pour laquelle cette année je ne pourrais pas aller au Terrier? et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore lui même est venu me l'annoncer au Zoo? Le zoo étant la maison des animaux Dursley ok?_

_S'il te plait si tu sait quelque chose fait le moi savoir tout de suite, vu que j'ai beaucoup de doutes et surtout : je ne veux pas passer tout ce maudit été avec les Fous de la famille Adams._

_Un impatient _

_Harry "_

Hermione soupira pendant qu'elle hocahit la tete d'un coté à l'autre. Elle se leva de son lit et observa pendant un moment Hedwige qui profitait de sa compote de fruits. Elle sorti une carte et un stylo pour écrire une réponse à Harry.

_"Harry :_

_Ca va te parraître étrange mais je sais la réponse et crois moi je la connait très bien. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent de te la dire dans cette carte._

_J'en profite donc pour faire d'une pierre deux coups et je t'invite à passer quelques semaines à la maison, je suis sûre que tu peux non? parceque je pourrrai te raconter la raison pour le Terrier, te libérérer de la balleine tueuse et tu pourra aussi me soutiendra psychologiquement ( tu comprendra bientôt...)_

_Bon j'espère que tu va bien _

_bisous_

_Hermy"_

Elle lu la carte et quand elle fut satisfaite de ne pas avoir révéler que la famille Weasley venait vivre chez elle, elle attacha le papier à la patte d'Hedwige qui était prête à repartir vers son maitre avec la réponse. Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et la chouette sorti se perdant au fin fond du ciel.

Après, à la nuit tombée, arriva la réponse d'Harry et comme elle l'espérait, il viendrait passer quelques semaines chez elle. Elle avait, avant meme de connaitre la réponse, demander à ses parents de l'acceuillir.

Elle ferma les yeux en se mettant dans son lit, espérant que le lendemain avec l'arrivée des Weasley rien d'étrange ne se passe...

Hermione était allongée sur un transat près de la piscine en train de prendre un bain de soleil. Elle portait un bikini bleu clair ainsi que des lunettes de soleil foncées et était en train de s'appliquer de l'autobronzant sur les bras.

Le silence reignait et elle sentait les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, le bruit de l'eau sans personne dans la piscine et les feuilles des arbres bruissant avec le vent.

Elle ferma les yeux et soudain elle senti des pas approcher et la porte de la maison qui donnait sur le jardin s'ouvrir.

- Hermione! ils sont arrivés cria sa mère.

-Ah ? fut la seule chose qu'elle trouva a dire.

Elle ne recut aucune réponse et peu lui importait ce que venait de lui dire sa mère. Elle se trouvait si bien et tellement relaxée que le temps parraissait ne pas passer et elle voulait rester là à prendre la soleil pendant une éternité.

Elle retira ses lunettes et les mis sur sa tête. Elle se cala bien sur son siège et alluma la radio portable qu'elle avait mise sur le coté. Elle mit de la musique électronique et tout en replaçant ses lunettes elle comença à bouger ses pieds au rithme de la musique.

- Bien Bien bien regarder moi ce corps magnifique qu'a Hermy! dit une voix masculine dérière elle, suivie par un sifflement.

Hermione releva un peu sa tête et commença à enlever ses lunettes quand elle senti quelqun lui susurer :

- tu es vraiment très belle... elle prit peur et en quelques secondes se retrouva à nager dans la piscine.

La raison? Facile. Elle avait eu peur d'un manière si subite qu'en se relevant elle avait mal reposé son pied droit par terre. Elle était donc tombée en avant tête la première faisant des galipettes dans l'eau.

Elle toucha avec ses pieds le fond de la piscine et poussa vers le haut avec ses bras et avec ses jambes. Elle sorti la tête de l'eau après quelques secondes et se retrouva face a...

-RON! cria-t-elle furieuse en voyant son ami pris d'un fou rire -Gin!

-Salut Hermy salua la rousse en essayant de contenir son fou rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment aimable de me faire peur de cette façon... dit hermione en souiant cyniquement pendant qu'elle remontait les escaliers de métal et essorait ses cheveux tous mouillés.

- Et maintenant Ron en profite pour observer ton corps, Herms commenta Ginny amusée par la manière dont son frère reluquait la brune en bikini et comment il se mit a rougir en entendant sa remarque.

-Ay! et moi qui pensait que Ron était bizare de ne pas regarder les jeunettes en Bikini... et il leur fait peur pour qu'elles tombent dans la piscine - dit elle en lui piçant une joue.

-Herms arrête! réplica Ron tout rouge en retirant la main de sa joue.

- je suis si contente que nous vivions ensembles dit soudain Ginny enlaçant la jeune fille tout en souriant.

-Moi aussi - répondirent à l'unisson Ron et Hermione en se regardant fixement et en rougissant dans l'instant, un sourire sur le visage de chacun d'eux.


	2. maintenant tout est différent

Voila un nouveau chapitre merci au review que j'ai reçu elle m'on fait très plaisir...J'espère que sa va vour plaire la suite bientôt...

Tout est différent, maintenant nous vivons ensemble

-----------------------------------------------------

Douleur, honte et envies de meurtre. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait envers ces deux roux. Personne ne lui avait dit que pour leur avoir enseigner les coutumes moldues elle finirait comme ça.

Elle tourna la tête et vit deux personnes dans le même état qu'elle, mais ils ne devaient pas ressentir cette même douleur qu'elle avait à la main en ce moment. Comment pouvait-elle aimer autant un être si immature? Elle ne savait pas, ses neurones ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup et les choses venant de lui qu'elle ne supportait pas, encore moins. Cette attraction qu'elle ressentait était donc inexplicable...NON! il devait forcément éxister quelque chose en Ron qu'elle aimait un tant soit peu, quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait attirée par lui.

Et en parlant de Ron, grâce à lui elle était tombée de la manière la plus misérable de toute sa vie. Comment avait-elle attéri sur le sol du supermarché entourée de pastèques et de gens n'ayant rien demander tombés comme elle? La raison est simple : Ronald Weasley!

Mr et Mme Weasley ne se sentaient pas bien et Hermione ne les avait jamais vu aussi tristes depuis qu'elle les connaisait.

Ils étaient fatigués par ce long voyage qui n'en finissait pas. Ils parraissaient très vieux, et on aurait pu les prendre pour les grands-parents de Ginny et Ron.

- Nous vous remercions vraiment beaucoup pour tout ça -dit Molly Weasley dans le salon de la grande maison - Nous ne voulons pas être un fardeau pour votre famille.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne nous déranger pas du tout -réplica Monica Granger - Vous avez été si gentils avec Hermione pendant toutes ces années, et nous nous sentons aussi un peu coupables de ce qui est arrivé à votre maison.

- Bon vous voulez voir vos chambres pendant que Monica et Hermione préparent le déjeuner? Demanda Richard Granger aux quatre nouveaux habitants de la maison qui se tenaient devant lui.

- Bien sûr, répondit timidement Ron ce qui fit rire Hermione qui les observait depuis la porte de la cuisine, Pourquoi tu rigoles toi?

-Mon dieu et en plus tu pose la question! dit Hermione en roulant des yeux elle entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte dérière elle.

- Je ne la comprends pas... Dit Ron en montant les escaliers

- Ron le raison pour laquelle elle riait était évidente -commenta Ginny - je ne peut pas croire que tu soit aussi retardé mentalement!

- Tait toi la naine! -et il lui donna un petit coup sur le bras.

- Ronald, Ginevra! - cria leur mère en se retournant vers eux - Je ne veux pas de bagares ici c'est comprit?

-Oui répondirent-ils à l'unison.

Le dîner fut animé les parents de deux familles s'entendaient bien et parlaient autant des moldus que des familles sorcières. Hermione, Ginny et Ron avaient aussi une petite conversation pendant que les adultes parlaient.

- c'est toi qui à fait ce poulet? demanda Ron à Hermione qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Oui.

- Il est délicieux!

Le dîner était composé de poulet accompagné de riz et d'une salade. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les plats exquis que faisait Mme Weasley, mais n'en était pas très loin. Il était bien meilleur que d'habitude la mère d'Hermione ayant pour une fois suivit la recette à la lettre.

Ils prirent ensuite le thé et le café pendant que les quatres adultes continuaient de parler des problèmes de la politique moldue comparés à celle des sorciers.

- Encore un peu de thé? Demanda Hermione à Monsieur Weasley.

- Non merci, lui répondit-il en souriant, et comme je le disait, travailler au ministère avec des hypocrites est vraiment...

Elle posa la théière et sorti discrètement par la porte de la cuisine. Elle regarda attentivement le lave vaisselle qui tremblait d'être en train de faire son travail : laver la vaiselle. Elle pensait à la différence entre les choses moldues et celles sorcières : comment on lavait la vaiselle, la manière de communiquer et de voyager, comment on cuisinait, et tout ces types de choses. Elle se rendit compte que les moldus devaient attendre au moins trois mois pour qu'une fracture au bras se rétablisse ; alors qu'au bout de deux heures l'affaire était réglée chez les sorciers.

Elle secoua sa tête comme elle le faisait tout le temps pour ne pas laisser vagabonder son imagination et sorti par la porte qui donnait sur le jardin dérrière la maison. Le jardin était assez grand, avec une piscine de taille moyenne, une table de jardin pour pouvoir manger dehors, et un parterre de roses dont Monica Granger prenait soin comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie ce qui fait que Hermione avait une peur bleue d'en écraser ne serait-ce qu'une seule. Elle pris la direction d'un gros arbre qui se trouvait dans un coin du jardin, et s'arreta devant le tronc pour contempler les bouts de bois accrochés horizontalement jusqu'en haut et formant une échelle.

Elle releva un peut sa jupe, enleva ses sandalles en les laissant n'importe comment. Elle monta petit à petit jusqu'a une petite construction de bois. C'était sa maison "Club". Combien de fois du haut de ses trois ans avait-elle aider son père à la construire, comment elle avait jouer à cinq ans avec ses amies aux poupées et à la dinette, toutes les fois où elle était venue s'y cacher pour pleurer sans que personne ne puisse la déranger...

Elle ne disait presque rien et était très introvertie, mais quand il s'agissait des études, elle était une véritable machine c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, excepté ceux qui voulaient de l'aide pour leurs devoirs ou d'une fille qui était partie du collège quand elle avait 10 ans. On l'embétait toujours, on la coinçait dans les couloirs, personne ne venait la voir, elle était mise de côté.

Ici c'était son endroit préféré et ça continuait à l'être après Poudlard. Cet endroit lui manquait à Poudlard, parcequ'elle avait besoin d'un refuge pour penser et être tranquille.

- Jolie tanière, dit une voix féminine derrière son dos.

- Salut Gin, lui répondit Hermione en souriant pendant qu'elle s'assayait à côté d'elle.

- Je n'avait jamais imaginé que tu puisse avoir une cabane dans un arbre, ça me paraît vraiment incroyable!

- Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de penser et d'être tranquille, dit-elle après un soupir en regardant par la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la maison du voisin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien de spécial.

- Je ne te crois pas quand je suis arrivée tu était perdue dans tes pensées, lui réplica la rousse.

- J'étais seulement en train de penser à mon passé avant Poudlard.

- Et c'était très triste ou bien joyeux?

- Triste, vraiment triste, répondit Hermione en regardant le sol fait de bois, mais ne t'inquiete pas je vais bien maintenant.

- Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinait aussi bien, commenta Ginny pour changer de sujet.

- En réalité j'aide juste un peu à la cuisine et je ne sais pratiquement rien , à peine quelques trucs pour survivre, elle sourit et Ginny ne lui dit rien pendant quelques minutes, N'aie pas peur de vivre ici, tu es comme une soeur pour moi et le fait que nous vivions ensemble est vraiment génial.

- C'est clair c'est de la folie! mais c'est aussi assez bizare que deux familles vivent dans la même maison.

- Non pas tant que ça, tu dit ça parce que tu ne connais pas le monde moldu. Crois moi il y a de tout ici, donc ne sois pas surprise si tu vois des choses qui te parraîssent anormales.-lui explica Hermione, c'est pour ça que je vais vous apprendre quelques trucs moldus parceque j'imagine déjà votre tête quand vous allez voir la machine à laver ou bien une simple ampoule s'allumer!

- Oui, mon père ferai apparaître du popcorn et commencerai à observer le grand spectacle qu'est une ampoule allumée, et toutes les deux se mirent à rire.

- Hermione, Ginny! cria Molly Weasley depuis la porte ouvrant sur le jardin , Il est l'heure d'aller vous couchez!

- Allons-y parceque je ne veux pas voir ta mère en collère...

-C'est pas de la collère, il vaut mieux voir Voldemort avec le diable que maman énervée! et toutes les deux reprirent leur fou rire.

------------------------------------------------

On était vendredi matin. Ils n'étaient pas tous descendu déjeuner, dans la matinée les Granger et arthur Weasley étaient venu avant de partir pour aller travailler. Après, vers neuf heures du matin les deux frère et soeur descendirent et trouvèrent leur mère lisant un magasine bien assise dans le salon.

-Bonjour, dirent Ron et Ginny quelque peu surpris de voir pour la première fois de leur vie leur mère ne travaillant pas.

- Bonjour vous deux, votre petit déjeuner est sur la table, dit-elle tout en souriant et elle se remit à lire.

-Maman, où sont-ils tous partis? demanda sa fille.

-Ah! il y a un petit tableau sur le réfrégirateur où est noté se qu'ils font et quand ils doivent rentrer.

-Ok , et ils partirent tout les deux déjeuner.

Après un bon café au lait accompagné de tartines tous les deux se rapprochèrent du tableau pour pouvoir lire ce que chacun faisait.

"Richard : je vais au cabinet et je reviens vers 18h.

Arthur : Ministère, à 19h30 je serais à la maison.

Monica : Réunion avec les dentistes de l'hopital, clinique du centre de Londres. je reviens pour 18h.

Molly : Ranger la maison, préparer le déjeuner, aller voir Fred et Georges dans l'après-midi. Je reviens à 20h.

Hermione : Me suicider...c'est une blague. examen de conduite, réussir à décrocher se foutu permis, aider ma cousine avec sa stupide robe de mariée pour la cérémonie. Aller au supermarché dans l'après-midi, j'en aurai fini vers 15h."

- Mince et moi qui croyait qu'Hermione allait être toute la journée avec nous et nous montrer les trucs moldus...dit Ginny en soupirant de déception.

-Moi aussi je voulais passer toute la journée avec elle.

- Sans moi bien sûr... Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Pardon?

-Par Merlin Ron! Tu aimes Hermione, tu crois que je suis aveugle?

-En réalité je pensais que tu étais bête, murmura-t-il pour lui même, Bien sûr que non!

Ainsi passa la journée jusqu'a se qu'il soit presque trois heures de l'après-midi. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de la chambre de Ginny.

-Hermione! cria Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras, on s'ennuyait beaucoup sans toi...

- Moi j'allais très bien sans toi en train de m'étouffer!

- Pardon, dit la rousse en la relachant.

- Pas grave. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait? demanda-t-elle en se lavant les mains.

- J'ai assister à la scène la plus délirante de ma vie. S'il te plais allons dans la chambre de Ron, elle lui prit la main et la traina jusqu'à la porte.

-Tu ne frappes pas?

-Bien sûr que non! c'est la chambre de Ron... et elle entra sans préavis.

Hermione ragarda d'un air amusé la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle se tourna pour regarder Ginny et toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire à en pleurer.

Ron regardait la télé, jusque là rien d'annormal. Le problème était qu'il répondait à l'homme qui était en train d'expliquer pourquoi l'eau était conducteur d'électricité. Il parlait donc à l'écran.

-Q'est-ce-qui vous prend? demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

- Ron on ne répond pas à la télé, on la laisse parler toute seule...dit Hermione en s'assayant près de lui sur son lit.

- Mais il est en train de me parler, et comme je suis quelqu'un de poli, je dois lui répondre, réplica Ron.

- Il ne sait pas que tu lui répond. C'est une image moldue et comme tu le sais les images moldues ne sont... on ne peut pas comuniquer avec elles, lui explica -t-elle, Heureusement pour toi que tu as pris étude des moldus l'année dernière, glissa -t-elle à l'oreille de la rousse qui se mit à rire.

Plus tard, vers trois heures et demi, Hermione dut aller au supermarché pour acheter des fruits et légumes et de la viande, soit tous les aliments indispensables dans une maison.

Mme Weasley accepta, enchantée, de lui donner quelques conseils pour bien choisir une viande ou pour pouvoir choisir des pommes sans que persone à par elle ne puisse les toucher.

-Parceque normalement on te choisi toujours les pires fruits, lui explica-t-elle pleine d'émotion.

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi et elle était en train de refermer son portail pour aller à trois rues de là au super marché, quand Ron et Ginny sortirent en courrant pour s'approcher des grilles.

- On peut venir avec toi? Demanda Ron tout agité.

- Ben oui, mais je pensait que vous préfereriez rester et nager un peu dans la piscine, dit -elle quelque peu déconcertée tout en ressortant ses cléfs pour ouvrir le portail afin de les laisser passer.

- En fait Percy va venir - explica Ginny, et crois moi, les choses ne sont pas encore réglées entre nous.

- Il croit qu'en disant qu'il s'en veut et qu'il est désolé d'avoir tourné le dos à la famille tout va s'arranger. Eh bien il se trompe on est encore fachés contre lui.

- Je vous comprend, répondit Hermione en souriant à Ron et elle les laissa sortir.

Le supermarché n'était pas très grand, mais c'était celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la maison des Granger-Weasley et qu'Hermione avait choisit pour ne pas avoir à marcher 1km.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde à part une femme qui s'énervait contre un employé et deux messieurs qui se demandaient s'ils devaient prendre du vin blanc ou du rouge.

Ron et Ginny étaient très intéressés de voir comment fonctionnait un supermarché moldu, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas très différent d'un supermarché sorcier. Il y avait juste en vente en plus quelques yeux de crapauds, des pates de mouches, des toiles d'araignées pour gâteaux et des larmes de crocodile pour assaisoner les salades.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione en prenant le sac que lui tendait le boucher, Ron? Où est-il? demanda-t-elle à Ginny qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, lui réopndit-elle en se retournant pour voir si elle trouvait son frère quelque part. Il est là-bas! cria-t-elle en voyant à huit rangées de là un garçon aux cheveux roux près d'une montagne de pastèques.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers lui calmement. Mais Ron ressamblait à un petit garçon avec un nouveau jouet tellement il souriait, et il retira la pastèque qui se trouvait le plus en bas de la pyramide.

-Nous devrions prendre... Dit Ron tout content, mais la pyramide de pastèques comença à bouger et les pastèque roulèrent partout.

-RON! crièrent totalement furieuses les deux filles, voulant le tuer pendant qu'elle essayaient d'échaper à la marrée de pastèques.

Les employés du supermarché tombèrent comme un château de carte et quelques clients s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Ginny fut renversée par trois très grosses pastèques et Hermione marcha sur l'une d'elles et s'écrasa par terre comme un sac.

---------------------------------------------------

Elle se releva lentement du sol mais failli le rejoindre une nouvelle foi. Elle remit correctement sa jupe et sa chemise, se tourna vers Ginny qui faisait de même et toutes les deux se plaçèrent façe à Ron qui était rouge de honte et parraissait vouloir que la terre l'ensevelisse à cause de tout se qu'il avait fait.

- Vous allez bien? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible en baissant la tête.

- Comment veux-tu que nous soyont après que tu aie causé un tel désastre! cria Hermione sur le point de le pousser , Tu n'esty qu'un idiot!

- Ron Comment as tu pu faire une telle bétise? lui demanda Ginny en essayant de contenir sa rage contrairement à la brune.

- Je... je ne me suis pas rendu compte, répondit-il seulement en regardant Hermione, Je suis vraiment désolé.

- et tu crois que sa suffit? dit-elle en levant un sourcil, Je ne crois pas Ron...Et elle passa entre les pastèques et les gens qui étaient encore sur le sol en se lamentant pour aller payer ce qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Il faisait presque nuit. On sentait beaucoup d'agitation en bas, plus précisément dans la salle à manger où ils devaient déjà être en train de manger. Mais, est-ce-que ça devait la déranger? Non. L'unique chose qui la préocupait était le scandale que Ron avait fait au supermarché. Même dans un simple supermarché il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme quelqun d'intelligent.

" Bien qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Je doute qu'il ait des neurones dans son cerveau..." Lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

- Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il ne l'utilise jamais, dit-elle après un soupire, mais même comme ça je l'aime.

- Chérie, dit quelqu'un après avoir frappé à la porte.

- Entre maman, répondit Hermione en se tournant pour mieux s'assoir sur son lit et voir sa mère et Molly Weasley entrer.

-Tu ne veux pas descendre et goûter ce que j'ai fait? Demanda Mme Weasley en lui souriant.

-Non merci, lui répondit la jeune fille et les deux femmes s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle. -Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe?

- Eh bien, nous avons remarquer quelque chose d'étrange il y a peu, dit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux, Ron et toi avez passé l'après-midi entier enfermés dans vos chambres.

-Et?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après votre retour des courses? demanda cette foi Mme Weasley. Parceque j'ai remarqué que tu es arrivée avant eux, que tu as tout laissé sur la table et qu'après avoir claqué ta porte tu t'es enfermée ici et Ron et Ginny son arrivés en se disputant pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait.

- Il faut que je vous raconte se qui c'est passé? demanda la brune regardant Molly.

- Non si tu veux ne dit rien, répondit-elle.

- Bien alors je ne vous dit rien, dit Hermione plus tranquille, Mais parfois Ron est si immature pour certaines choses...

- Tous les hommes le sont, commenta sa mère en riant.

- C'est vrai si tu trouve un homme qui ne soit pas immature alors présente le moi s'il te plaît, ajouta Molly.

- Tu croi que ton père à toujours été comme il est maintenant? Demanda sa mère en la regardant dans les yeux, Crois moi il était pire qu'Arthur...

- C'est juste, Arthur continue à être un gamin pour certaines choses, et elles rirent toutes les deux pendant qu'hermione les regardait comme si elles étaient folles, - Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Mais tu devrait parler avec lui ma chérie. Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ai fait assez de mal pour que tu ne veuilles plus jamais le voir de ta vie...

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il croit, finit Molly.

- Et vous vous croyez ça?

- Nous sommes aussi sûres de ça que du fait que vous vous aimez, répondirent-elles en souriant.

- Ah parceque tout le monde est au courant?

- Non je ne pense pas que tout le monde soit exact... Disont seulement tout Poudlard et la famille, dit Molly en se levant du lit accompagnée par Monica.

- Bon il vaut mieux qu'on te laisse toute seule ma chérie et si tu descend il y a un plat de lasagnes dans le frigo pour que tu puisse le réchauffer au micro-ondes...a toute à l'heure.

- Merci maman, Madame Weasley, dit Hermione en leur souriant avec toute la sincérité du monde.

- De rien, dirent-elles avant de s'en aller en discutant, leur voix se perdant bientôt dans les escaliers.

--------------------------------------------------------

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : Coucou!

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : Salut Harry

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : comment tu vas?

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : en partie heureux parceque je sortirais bientôt de cette maudite maison mais aussi très intrigué par ta lettre...

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : comment ça se fait que tu connait la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas aller au Terrier?

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : secret, je ne te le dirais pas avant que tu sois arrivé...ou que tu découvres tout...

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : Harry j'ai besoin que tu arrives vite chez moi...

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : ça va être dur je serais chez toi dans une semaine

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : quest ce qu'il se passe pour que tu es besoin de moi avec autant d'urgence?

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : tu verra, tu verra...

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : j'ai besoin d'un appui moral de ta part.

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : C'est pas vrai! tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose...

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : C'est bientôt l'apocalypse? le monde arrive à sa fin?

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : Hermione Granger me demmande de l'AIDE a moi, alors que normalement c'est moi qui traine comme un chien à ses pieds pour qu'elle m'aide.

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : tu dois toujours être aussi...bete?

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : tu me brises le coeur là!

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit :et moi qui croyais que même Voldemort avait un coeur

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : hypotèse rayée!

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : bon moi je doit aller m'occuper de Babe le cochon pour ne pas qu'il engloutisse la moitié du frigo en l'abscence de mes chers oncle et tante.

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : ton cousin n'était pas la baleine Willy?

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : aussi mais maintenant c'est Babe parcequ'il est de si mauvaise humeur qu'il mange même une pomme de sa propre volonté!

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : O.o je crois que tu as raison ça doit etre la fin du monde...

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : looooool XD

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : a+ tite soeur!

La marrée de pastèques m'a attaquée dit : tout pareil fait attention à toi bye!

Je serais bientôt libre de cette prison! dit : j'espère qu'il ne m'arrivera rien en voulant enpécher Babe de cambrioler la cuisine... bye!

------------------------------------------------------------

Elle sorti aussi silencieusement qu'elle pouvait de sa chambre pour ne pas que le plancher de bois crisse sous ses pieds. Elle fit trois pas et arriva devant une porte blanche à la poignée dorée.

Elle pria qu'il ne soit pas là ou qu'il soit suffisament endormi pour ne pas remarquer sa présence dans sa chambre à cette heure de la nuit. Mais quelle nuit? Il était presque deux heures du matin et à cause de sa maudite conscience et de cette petite voix dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans avoir pardonné le roux.

Elle ferma les yeux espérant qu'il soit endormi et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Bizarement la lumière au dessu de la table de nuit était allumée et elle trouva Ron encore réveillé observant étonné l'entrée d'Hermione à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Elle regarda l'état de la chambre après que Ron y ai eménagé. Les murs étaient bleus, il y avait un bureau avec dessu des livres empilés, l'armoire de bois était fermée, une malle avec un sac était à côté du lit recouvert d'une couette bleu marine.

-Salut, dit timidement la brune son regard fixé sur le mur, je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure-ci, c'est mieux que je m'en aille on parlera demain... elle fit demi-tour entièrement ses joues toutes rouges.

- Coucou c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas someil qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit laissant voir le joli dessin d'un avion sur son pull gris.

- Je...je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit cette après-midi au supermarché à cause de ce qu'il c'est passé avec les pastèques, dit-elle en se raprochant por s'assoir à côté de lui.

- En réalité c'est moi qui devrait te demander pardon d'être aussi...

-Immature...

- Oui immature et...

- Bête...

- Et bête.

- Et infantile tout ça pour une maudite pastèque...

- Eh stop! Tu ressemble à une psycopathe quand tu parle aussi vite, et peut être que je suis tout se que tu dis mais je suis très surpris de toutes ces choses moldues, explica le roux, Tu me pardones Hermy?

- Bien sûr que oui! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver à cause de ces bétises, en plus je te connais et tu fait tout le temps se genre de choses.

- C'est vrai tu crois que tu me connais bien? demanda -t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Ron! dit-elle en prenant un coussin et en lui jetant, Bien sûr que oui même si c'est pas beaucoup. Tu sais bien que l'on ne connais jamais une personne complètement.

- Qu'est- ce que t'es intelligente...

- C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rend compte? Ils rirent tout les deux, -Shhhhhut! on va réveillé tout Londres avec nos éclats de rire, c'est mieux qu'on se voit demain.

- D'accord tu as raison, dit-il, à demain.

- Dors bien, elle se raprocha pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue.

- Et ça? tu ne l'a jamais fait...dit -il quelque peu rougissant et souriant bétement.

- C'est que maintenant tout est différent, maintenant on vit ensemble, explica-t-elle, aller bye, elle s'en alla en laissant Ron très heureux.


	3. le rose n'est pas pour les graçons

_**What I like about you**_

----------------------------------------------------

**Disclamer **: rien à moi tout à JK et Sirenita. Merci pour les reviews à Chonchon, Annabelle, Lily Weasley, faficreunies et HeRmiOne WeasLeY i vu que je l'est pas fait au chapitre dernier sa m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 :** LE ROSE N'EST PAS POUR LES GARCONS

--------------------------------------------------

C'étais une journée ensoleilée comme touts les jours depuis le début des vacances. A l'exception d'un groupe d'enfants qui criaient à cause d'un chien qui essayait de s'échapper de la maison du voisin, d'après se qu'il avait entendu crier par une petite fille, Ron voyait que cette journée allait être aussi tranquille que les autres.

Il s'étira en fermant les yeux et sa colone vertébrale fit un drôle de bruit qui sonna bien à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour voir quel pantalon il pourrait mettre, vu que ceux qu'il portait hier étaient pleins de sauce bolognaise à cause de sa chère soeur. " Manque d'exercice", pensa le roux en se rappellant le craquement émis par son dos quelques secondes plus tôt, pendant qu'il regardait les 3 seuls pantalons qui emplissaient son armoire.

Après avoir choisit un pantalon couleur café et avoir retrouvé une de ces chaussures qui se trouvait sous son lit caché par un pull, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche histoire de bien commencer sa journée. Bizarement, tout était trop tranquille pour un samedi matin, il devait être le seul à s'être levé à 9h. Mais c'était à prévoir étant donné que les adultes étaient restés à discuter jusqu'a tard dans la nuit.

Il soupira pendant qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, dans quelques minutes il serait sous l'eau tiède...

-RON! cria Hermione, et BOUM! elle lui donna un coup tellement fort en pleine figure qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

- Aïe! ça fait mal, put-il seulement dire touchant sa joue et ressantant une grande douleur, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Et en plus tu demande, idiot, réplica Hermione qui s'était penchée à côté de lui, On frappe à la porte avant d'entrer, parceque ça peut être occupé comme ça l'était par moi il y a deux minutes...

- Tu y étais, et c'est comme ça que tout lui revint à l'esprit et qu'il vit comment Hermione était vétue.

Vêtue? Non! Elle était enroulée dans une serviette et ses cheveux étaient tellement imbibés d'eau qu'ils parraisaient lisses et brillants. Elle venait de sortir de son bain au moment ou il était entré.

- Viens, lèves toi dit la jeune fille, baissant les yeux en voyant la manière dont il la regardait.

- Merci, je suis vraiment désolé, sérieusement, je n'ai pas voulu... et il essaya de se faire pardonner en se remettant sur pieds.

- C'est pas grave, mais imagine si ça avait été ma mère! Merlin! Tu aurais eu une attaque rien que de la voir dans la même situation que moi maintenant... et tous les deux se mirent à rire. Bien, il vaut mieux que j'aille m'habiller et que je descende nous préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Tu me le prépare? demanda-t-il.

- Parfois je suis quelqu'un de bien, et en plus aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur donc profites de mon état actuel parceque je ne suis pas souvent comme ça...

- Donc tu me fera mes devoirs de potions cette année? demanda-t-il avec envie.

- Non mais tu rêves là? Jamais, n'essaye pas de trop en profiter!

- Excuses moi mais je devais essayé - ajouta le roux, en plus je dois prendre une douche donc petite perverse sort de cette salle de bain, parceque je sais que ton esprit vicieux n'a qu'une seule envie c'est de me voir nu...

-Idiot! dit Hermione en rougissant - il faut que je pense à quel venin je vais mettre dans ton petit déjeuné, et elle s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Merlin, chaque jour c'est plus difficile de vivre avec elle et de parraître normal... murmura Ron tandis qu'il se glissait sous la douche.

---------------------------------------------------------

Il descendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Cette nuit il s'était endormi si tard, il était presque 4h du matin, il ne savait pas comment il avait été capable de se réveiller aussi tôt, mais ça montrait qu'il pouvait dormir peu et avoir un visage sans aucunes cernes.

Il entendit la voix d'Hermione et, en arrivant sur la dernière marche il la vit de dos, parlant dans cet appareil moldu appelé "téléphone".

- D'accord dit la jeune fille. Si tu n'étais pas ma cousine et si je n'étais pas de si bonne humeur... oui je le ferais le problème c'est le graçon... elle arrêta de parler un moment, le temps d'entendre ce qu'on lui disait, J'espère seulement que les miracles existent. On se voit tout à l'heure, bye. Et elle racrocha.

- Coucou, avec qui parlais-tu? lui demanda le roux intéressé.

- Avec ma cousine Sophie, répondit Hermione en lui souriant, on réglait les derniers détails pour le mariage, je suis Demoiselle d'Honneur donc je dois être au courant de tout.

- Eh ben ça m'a l'air pas facile du tout... On ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner, j'ai faim.

- Pas possible! et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit étrange venant de la fenêtre. Elle sorti de sous ses draps et vit que, posée à côté de celle-ci se trouvait Hedwige, la chouette d'Harry. " Il envoie du courrier à cette heure ci du matin?" se demanda -t-elle quelque peu énervée en regardant son réveil posé sur la table de chevet. "Bon ça va il est 11h".

Ginny ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette vint se poser directement sur son lit en tendant la patte. Elle resta quelques instants debout à observer la rue puis se tourna et marcha jusqu'a la chouette qui paraissait vexée, sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas ouvert plus rapidement.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione parraissait s'être réveillée de très bonne humeur. Normalement à l'école, elle était un peu froide envers lui et ne lui prétais pas beaucoup d'attention, à l'exception des fois où ils faisaient leurs devoirs ou jouaient au Quiddittch.

Elle lui avait préparé son petit déjeuné. Sur une petite table se trouvaient deux tasses blanches et au milieu une assiette pleine de tartines, une autre avec du fromage, de la confiture et enfin un petit récipient argenté avec du beurre.

-C'est un rêve ou bien tu m'a vraiment préparé mon petit déjeuné? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, répondit-elle niant de la tête en sortant la cafetière, Tu va voir, je peux être aimable de temps en temps -explica-t-elle en se versant du café- Tu en veux?

- Non merci je vais prendre un thé avec un peu de lait - et il se leva pour allé prendre la bouteille de lait et un sachet de thé - de temps en temps seulement?

- A l'école je suis stressée, mais on est en vacances, et je suis différente.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça - dit -il en étallant du beurre sur sa tartine. Tu pourrais me préparé un oeuf sur le plat? demanda -t- il avec une mine de chien battu.

-Hey! ne rêve pas, c'est une chose d'être aimable et une autre que tu en profites autant, réplica Hermione, si tu veux un oeuf fait le toi toi même.

- et l'amabilité?

- Elle est partie voir ailleurs... répondit-elle en goutant son café pendant que Ron se levait avec un sourire pour prendre un oeuf dans le frigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir enlevé le parchemin de la patte d'Hedwige, Ginny le posa sur son bureau au dessu d'une pile de livres de l'année passée. Elle le lirait plus tard après avoir déjeuné et s'être habillé.

-Hedwige j'enverrais la réponse avec un autre hiboux, lui dit la rousse, donc soit tranquille et retourne voir Harry. La chouette finit par accepter et entrepris son vol de retour pour Privet Drive.

Elle prit une robe verte dans son armoire et chercha des sous vêtement dans un tiroir. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain sans faire de bruit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis. Le silence devenait vraiment pesant, Hermione jettais discretement des coups d'oeil à Ron qui se trouvait devant elle en train de savourer sa tartine.

"Comment son bonheur peut-il être aussi simple?" se demanda -t-elle. Rien qu'en mangeant son plat préféré ses yeux s'illuminaient et il touchait presque les étoiles à cause d'autant de bonheur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire aujourd'hui? demanda-t-elle en s'esssuyant la bouche avec sa serviette.

- Je vais aller voir mes frères sur le chemin de traverse et je vais surement les aider avec la boutique, répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme, et toi?

- Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'accompagner au mariage de ma cousine... et cela bien sûr réveilla l'enthousiasme de Ron.

- Tu dois absolument emmener quelqu'un? Avec qui va -tu y aller?

- Comme je suis demoiselle d'honneur j'ai l'obligation d'emmener quelqu'un... elle se mit à penser - Je ne sais pas avec qui je vais y aller... je n'ai pas tellement de choix...

- Mais tu as nos amis de Poudlard - et il commenca à toussoter pour ne pas qu'elle remarque qu'il était prêt à y aller avec elle.

- Je sais mais c'est un mariage Moldu. Donc je pensais y aller avec quelqu'un qui connaisse les coutumes moldues. -elle y avait déjà pensé et avait deux options : Dean ou Harry. Mais emener Dean n'étais pas une très bonne idée, ils n'étaient pas assez proches.

Ron baissa la tête vers sa tasse vide, le regard triste. Mais il devait comprendre que c'était une cérémonie moldue, où évidement il n'y aurait que des moldus. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée qu'il y aille, et en plus il ne savait pas bien danser. C'était mieux ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione finisse à Ste-Mangouste avec les pieds en compote à cause de ses exceptionels dons de danseur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Hermione en voyant le visage déçu de son ami.

- Bonjour! salua Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine avec un sourire tellement grand qu'il contagiait tout le monde de bonheur.

- Salut bien réveillée? demanda la brune en se levant de sa chaise.

-Très bien. Elle préféra ne pas parler du parchemin envoyé par Harry. Ron tu est tout blanc sa va?

- Euh... Oui oui-répondit-il en toussant avant de finir sa tartine. Regarde Hermione m'a préparé mon petit déjeuné!

- Hé ben...Elle ne te l'a pas empoisonné ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en sortant une tasse du placard.

- je ne peux pas croire que tout les deux vous pensiez autant de mal de moi...dit-elle d'un ton mélodramatique.

- Je suis désolée mais le fait que tu fasse une chose pareille...je ne sais pas le monde est en train de devenir fou - et tous se mirent à rire- Bientôt vous allez m'annoncer que vous sortez ensemble...

-C'est pas drôle; Répondirent en même temps les deux intéressés qui se mirent instantanément à rougir.

- Si un regard pouvait tué je serais déjà morte d'un Avada Kadavra, puis voyant que tous les deux la regardaient fachés elle s'assit et se mit à déjeuner.

- Bon je dois aller rejoindre Fred et Georges - dit Ron en se levant , on se voit tout à l'heure - et il s'en alla rapidement dans le salon où elles l'entendirent prendre la poudre de cheminette.

- Il est parti bien vite - dit Ginny après avoir bu un peu de thé - il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence?

- Apparement non, mais je ne sais pas. Tu sais que ton frère se comporte de manière assez étrange parfois...

- C'est vrai, mais je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose - dit pensivement la rousse - tu sais?

- Hier soir j'ai reçu une carte de Seamus...

-Vraiment? Et il te disait quoi? Demanda -t-elle intéressée.

- Il me demandait comment allaient les vacances et si je pouvait l'aider .

- L'aider à quoi?

- Avec Lavande...et elles continuèrent à parler de la vie amoureuse de chaque élève de l'école.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cette journée avait été l'une des plus longues de sa vie. On aurait dit que depuis qu'il avait envoyé la lettre à Ginny les heures n'avaient cessé de s'allonger. Il regardait constament l'horloge accrochée dans l'entrée, il était une heure de l'après-midi.

Comment ses amis avaient pu lui mentir de cette façon? Si ça n'avait été Dumbledore il aurait eu une surprise de taille à son arrivée chez Hermione la semaine suivante.Et pour changer, on ne lui disait jamais rien dans les lettres qu'il recevait, on le laissait toujours dans le doute jusqu'a la dernière minute, avant de lui dire le fin mot de l'histoire. C'était toujours la même chose, et apparement, ça n'allait pas changer de si tôt.

- Je vais manger avec des amies, donc prépare toi ce que tu veux, lui dit sa tante en entrant dans la cuisine, Ne touches pas à la viande qui se trouve en bas et j'éspère que tu ne fera aucun dégâts.

- Oui tante Pétunia, répondit Harry en voyant déjà le regard accusateur de celle-ci.

- Bien aurevoir, et elle sorti en laissant entendre derrière elle le bruit d'une porte qui se referme.

Enfin il allait être seul quelques heures. Avec l'oncle Vernon au travail, Dudley parti s'acheter des jeux vidéo et la tante Pétunia à l'extérieur il pouvait enfin se sentir tranquille. " Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison pour me l'avoir caché" pensa-t-il en espérant que la réponse de Ginny arrive le plus vite possible, et il se remit à laver les assiettes empilées dans l'évier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Elle était sortie avant que les autres ne finissent de déjeuner. Son frère était resté manger avec les jumeaux, si bien qu'elle n'était accompagnée que des parents et d'Hermione. Les adultes continuaient à parler de sujets peu intéressants pour la jeune fille pendant qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, tout comme son amie. Hermione était allée dans sa chambre pour se servir d'un appareil appellé "ordinateur" qui servait à faire beaucoup de choses qu'elle lui expliquerait un jour. " Avec les explications pour la télévision, le mixeur et le téléphone c'est déjà bien suffisant" pensa-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, après avoir été récupéré la lettre envoyée par Harry sur son bureau en pagaille.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle alla s'installer directement dans la cabane d'Hermione. Elle appuya son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et se laissa glisser sur le sol jusqu'à trouver une position confortable.

Elle déroula avec curiosité le parchemin; c'était étrange qu'Harry lui écrive. Ils n'étaient pas très proches et n'avaient jamais comuniqué par hiboux.

"Salut Ginny

Comment va-tu? J'espère que tout va bien. Pour se qui est de moi je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. En réalité c'est très simple : Je suis furieux contre toi , Hermione, Ron et toutes les autres personnes impliquées là dedans.

Quand pensiez vous m'annoncer la nouvelle à propos du Terrier? Le pire c'est que vous ne m'avez même pas dit que vous vivez chez Hermione. Ca me parraissait étrange que je ne puisse pas venir cette année et que toutes les lettres que j'adressait à Ron me reviennent automatiquement.

Je te jure je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches, mais je pensais que l'année dernière nous avions réussit à établir une certaine relation de confiance et maintenant je suis confronté à cette nouvelle grâce au professeur Dumbledore...

Je n'ai pas écrit à Hermione parceque je suis déçu et faché contre elle, ni à Ron à cause de l'année dernière ( j'ai encore peur rien qu'a l'idée de repenser à cette nuit là).

Bon Gin, c'est tout et j'espère une très bonne explication pour toute cette confusion que vous avez créer.

Harry.

PS : j'espère que tu montrera cette lettre à Ron et à Hermione pour qu'ils se sentent coupables."

Elle observa la lettre. Bien sûr que Harry était faché pour avoir dit tout ça, et ça devait sûrement n'être qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il désirait lui dire. Mais il avait raison, c'était très important et il devait tout savoir imédiatement pour éviter que la situation n'empire.

-Salut qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe? demanda quelqu'un en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Hermione nous avons un gros problème, répondit Ginny en lui montrant la lettre d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Une lettre qu'Harry m'a envoyé ce matin, elle le lui tendit et la jeune fille lut le parchemin.

- Oh Merlin! Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu vois? Harry sait tout et il nous en veut.

- Nous devons répondre immédiatement. On ne l'a pas fait avec de mauvaises intentions, c'est que lui dire ça dans une lettre aurait été dangeureux et par MSN pareil, peut-être que ce n'est pas Harry qui à écrit cette lettre...-Ginny arqua un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension- c'est un programme de mon ordinateur qui sert à parler avec d'autres personnes en leur écrivant.

- Ah, maintenant elle comprenait. Alors on va demander de l'aide à nos parents pour lui expliquer la chose et qu'ils nous aident à nous faire pardonner.

- Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation - ajouta Hermione et toutes les deux partirent à toute vitesse vers la maison.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Il avait déjà fait ce que sa tante lui avait demander, ou plutôt ordonner, de faire. Les corvées ménagères n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus, mais au moins il s'occupait au lieu d'être assis à regarder les tâches sur son plafond où les mouches volant dans sa chambre.

Il monta pour jetter les papiers de bonbons que ses amis lui avaient offert à la fin de l'années scolaire, vu que sa chmbre ressemblait plus à une poubelle géante qu'a un endroit ou pouvait dormir une personne. En entrant, il vit une chouette marron posée sur son lit avec un parchemin à la patte.

"c'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu cette chouette de toute ma vie" pensa-t-il en détachant le parchemin et le volatile sorti sans attendre sa réponse.

En doutant un peu, il ouvrit la lettre et se retrouva devant l'écriture de plusieurs personnes. Il vit qu'il y avait celle de Molly Weasley, d'Hermionne, celle de Ginny, d'Arthur et une autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il remarqua qu'a la fin du paragraphe était apposé le nom de Monica Granger.

"Cher Harry:

Nous savons que tu dois vraiment beaucoup nous en vouloir. C'est évident et nous te donnons nos plus sincères excuses pour t'avoir caché notre situation.

Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Hermione, Ginny et Ron auraient pu le faire avant et je crois qu'ils ont leurs raisons de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant au moment où ils l'on su.

Mais harry tu dois comprendre que ça ne c'est pas fait avec une mauvaise intention.

J'espère que tu fais attention à toi et que ces moldus te traitent bien.

Molly Weasley."

"Harry

Ecoute je suis désolée de t'avoir fait endurer ça. Et crois moi je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance ni rien de ce genre là. Tu es l'une des personnes auquelles je peux dire n'importe quoi avec l'assurance que jamais tu ne révèlera un secret.

Nous ne te l'avons pas dit parcequ' il y a encore des mangemorts qui ne sont pas à Azkaban et ça aurait pu être très dangeureux de te l'écrire si la lettre avait été interceptée. Tu comprend? Nous devons aussi nous protéger parceque nous n'avons plus le Terrier...

Désolée je deviens sentimentale! Ne penses pas que nous ne te l'avons caché sans aucune raison apparente parce que tu es l'une des personnes que ce changement de notre vie de famille va affecter le plus.

Je t'embrasse et j'espère que tu me pardonne d'avoir été longue.

Ginny."

" Harry

Je me sens si coupable depuis que Ginny m'a montrer ta lettre. Tu y es arrivé, j'ai pleuré de mettre senti la pire amie du monde. Et ce que j'ai fait mérite amplement cette culpabilité, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible Harry, je le sais.

Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant pour toutes les raisons que Ginny à mentionner. Il y a encore des mangemorts en liberté et nous devons nous protéger d'eux coute que coute, et toi aussi. Si nous avions envoyé une lettre, elle aurait pu être interceptée, et si je te l'avais dit par MSN, j'aurais pu être observer par n'importe quelle personne possédant un logiciel spécifique pour tout lire.

Harry...Tu es mon meilleur ami, une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde et vraiment ça me fait mal de penser à tout se que nous t'avons fait endurer (je sais très bien que dans cette lettre tu aurais voulu écrire bien d'autres choses).

J'espère que tu va venir la semaine prochaine et que tu te connectera vite sur MSN car je dois te demander quelque chose de vraiment très important.

Hermione."

"Harry Potter,

Je suis la mère d'Hermione et je suis au courant de tout. je veux que tu sache que tu ne dois pas penser du mal de tout ça, et que de toutes façon tu aurais été mis au courant tôt ou tard.

J'èspère vraiment que tu pourra être des notres la semaine prochaine, afin que tu profite de vancances normales (je fais référence à ton oncle et ta tante). Tout est prêt popur que tu puisses venir et rester ici autant que tu le souhaitera. De plus, j'èspère te connaître, parcequ'une foi dans une librairie avant la seconde année de ma fille à Poudlard ne me suffit pas pour connaître son meilleur ami.

J'espère que tu iras mieux,

Monica Granger."

L'écriture de madame Granger ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Hermione, très ordonnée, jolie et diplomatique, on pouvait dire ça.

"Harry

J'espère que ces explications t'on permis de bien tout comprendre. je veux seulement te dire que tu dois être heureux parce que tu sera bientôt avec nous ici et que nous passerons de merveilleuses vacances Moldue-magiques.

C'est tellement bien de vivre ici. Je connais plus précisément les coutumes moldues et je tente d'apprendre à utiliser leurs appareils.

Echange ta collère contre un grand sourire.

Arthur Weasley.

PS: Ron n'est pas à la maison, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu t'écrire"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : Harry!

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : j'espèrais tellement, j'étais en train de prier Merlin pour que tu te conectes...

Harry dit : salut

Harry dit : c'est bien que tu m'aie attendu... j'étais intrigué avec cette chose "importante" que tu devais me dire.

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : tu es toujours faché?

Harry dit : oui encore un peu mais je comprend quand même pourquoi...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : c'est bien :)

Harry dit : et qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire?

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : ah... oui...

Harry dit : Hermione je n'ai pas tout mon temps!

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : bon, bon...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : je suis demoiselle d'honneur au marriage de ma cousine et je dois donc être accompagnée...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : ...

Harry dit : et alors qu'est-ce que ça me fait à moi?

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : humm... bien comme nous sommes amis et que tu connais les moldus...

Harry dit : AH NON!

Harry dit : je ne vais pas t'accompagner...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : pourquoi:S

Harry dit : après le bal en quatrième année je suis traumatisé par la danse...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : mais qui à dit que tu devrait danser?

Harry dit : nous DEVRONS danser... si j'y vais avec toi...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : mince et moi qui tentais de te convaincre...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : S'IL TE PLAIT!

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : S'IL TE PLAIT!

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : si tu n'acceptes pas j'envoie un virus par internet!

Harry dit : c'est pas grave c'est l'ordinateur de babe...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit :Harry s'il te plait tu est mon meilleur ami!

Harry dit: non...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : tu aimes le rose?

Harry dit : c'est quoi cette question:S

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : répond moi...

Harry dit : je le déteste...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : yes! alors si tu ne viens pas avec moi, en arrivant à Poudlard je tinterais tes sous vêtement en rose!

Harry dit : QUOI?

Harry dit : tu es folle?

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : non...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : harry tu es la?

Harry dit : je suis désolé, j'étais en état de choc...

Harry dit : je dois accepter pas vrai? ( je demande sur un ton désespéré)

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : oui

Harry dit : bon...

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : harry je t'adore!

Hermione (crise existancielle qui entre en niveau critique) dit : tu me sauve la vie...

Harry dit : et moi j'ai sauvé mes calçons et ma dignité...

---------------------------------------------------------

Elle était déjà dans son lit, la conversation avec Harry avait été longue, ils avaient du parler du mariage.

" c'est si étrange que Harry vienne avec moi pour le mariage" pensa-t-elle avec les yeux fermés en espérant que le dimanche matin arrive vite pour pouvoir y aller avec lui. Elle ne l'aimais pas "d'amour", Harry était seulement son ami. Mais y aller avec un graçon aussi mignon que lui, allait rendre certaines des amies de ses cousines muettes et completement allucinées. Elles lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle était tellement inéteressante qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec quelqu'un.

" j'imagine déjà leurs têtes quand elles vont voir que j'y vais avec Harry. Il vaut mieux emener un appareil photo pour garder un souvenir de ce moment" et elle sourit amusée.

Après avoir penser à la tête qu'elles auraient et combien pourraient la payé les journaux, elle s'endormit.

--------------------------------------------------------------

voilà la suite bientôt...


	4. Le troisième oeil de Ron

**Chapitre 4**

_Le troisième oeil de Ron_

désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de dernière minute voila la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

* * *

Samedi midi, tous déjeunaient heureux dans la maison des Granger-Weasley ; et il est important de mentionner le fait qu'ils étaient tous ensembles contrairement aux autres jours de la semaine.

Pendant que Molly Weasley et Monica Granger déposaient sur la table un plat de spagetti ainsi qu'un plateau avec différentes sauces, Ron et Hermione se disputaient à cause de la bolognaise...

" Ne la fini pas!" cria Hermione en voyant comment le reste de la sauce était en train d'être versé en grande quantité sur les pates du garçon.

" Je dois bien me nourrir parce que je suis en pleine croissance" réplica-t-il, en souriant, désolé à la vue de la brune de plus en plus désespérée, les yeux écarquillés alors que toute la sauce recouvrait son plat " pardon, mais il n'y en a plus..." dit-il avec un faux repentir.

" Je crois que ton excuse sur le fait que tu grandisse soit un peu dépassée avec toi frérot" ajouta la plus petite de la famille " tu as presque 17 ans et tu continue avec ça...Alors qu'est ce que ça sera quand tu sera un vieux tout rabougrit!" les deux filles se mirent à rire.

" Un point pour Gin, Zéro pour Ronnie" dit Hermione tout sourire sachant qu'on lui disait sans arrêt " Dépèche toi Ronald si tu ne veux pas que ça refroidisse"

"Quez que tu croif que fui en train de faire?" demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de nourriture.

"Idiot!" dit Ginny en fermant les yeux.

" Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, personne ne veux voir comment tu maches" réplica Hermione en l'observant comme s'il était l'être le plus idiot qu'elle ait vu de sa vie.

" Pas de bagares à table" dit Mme Weasley d'une voix autoritaire, " Nous devons déjeuner dans la tranquilité".

-------------------------------------------------

Après que le déjeuner se soit passé dans un calme relatif, chacun alla vaquer à ces occupations. Mr Granger lisait son journal assis confortablement dans un fauteuil du salon, Mr et Mme Weasley étaient allés au chemin de Traverse pour voir les jumeaux, mais leurs deux enfants savaient qu'en réalité ils allaient acheter un cadeau aux Granger pour les remercier de leur hospitalité; Hermione essayait d'apprendre à Ginny comment utiliser un ordinateur portable et Monica regardait la télévision dans sa chambre.

" Monsieur Granger?" demanda timidement Ron en face de l'homme très concentré sur un article du journal parlant des prochaines élections de Grande Bretagne.

" Oui Ron?" répondit celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son article.

" Je voudrais vous demander un service" dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

" Un service? Bien sûr." Il posa le journal bien plié sur la table basse, retira ses lunettes de lecture pour les replacer dans un étui de couleur verte.

" J'aimerais apprendre à faire du vélo" répondit Ron doutant d'employer le mot exact pour qualifier cet engin avec deux roues que certains moldus utilisent pour se déplacer en pédalant. " Vous pourriez m'apprendre?"

" Bien sûr mon garçon" répondit Mr Granger, Heureux d'enseigner au jeune Weasley une chose très commune pour les moldus "Je peux te préter mon vélo vu que je ne l'utilise plus depuis que je me suis fait une lésion au genoux il y a trois ans" et il mit sa main sur son genoux droit.

" Maintenant sa ne vous dérange pas?" proposa-t-il avec un large sourire.

" Allons au garage" et tous deux sortirent du salon pour se diriger vers le garage pendant que Richard Granger organisait un plan de sortie pour que Ron puisse rouler une fois qu'il aurait apprit.

------------------------------------------------

**Ginny dit : **Harry!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Ginny!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Tu as un ordinateur et tu sais utiliser MSN?

**Ginny dit : **oui, Hermione m'aurait fait une crise se matin si je n'avais pas appris à l'utiliser!

**Ginny dit :** Comment tu vas?

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :** Bien...si tu considère que j'ai vu la pire chose quune personne saine d'esprit (comme moi) puisse supporter.

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :** Et toi?

**Ginny dit :** Sa va un peu chaud...

**Ginny dit : **Tu as vu McGonagall et Dumbledore s'embrasser? O.o

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :** looool!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :** Ce n'est pas drôle...même si ça aussi aurait été très traumatisant

**Ginny dit : **C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit

**Ginny dit : **Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Dudley en train d'embrasser une fille!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **tu sais que j'ai failli m'évanouir!

**Ginny dit : **n'importe quelle personne normale se serait aussi évanoui devant ça!

**Ginny dit : **je suis vraiment désolée que tu aie du assister a ce spectacle Harry!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :** Merci beaucoup de te préoccuper de moi...

**Ginny dit : **désolée mais je ne peux pas m'empécher de rigoler en pensant à la tête que tu as du faire en les voyant!

**Ginny dit : **je crois qu'a cause de ça je vais avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **moi je te racontes mes problèmes et toi tu te moques de moi?

**Ginny dit : **c'est drôle...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Une question... Hermione ne c'est pas tuée se matin en t'explicant comment te servir de se "moyen de communication"?

**Ginny dit : **Harry, je ne m'appelle pas Ron...

**Ginny dit : **En plus MSN est très facile à utiliser!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **oui c'est vrai...

**Ginny dit : **Tu sais danser?

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **POurquoi tu demande ça?

**Ginny dit : **Ben comme tu accompagne Hermione au mariage demain, je voulais savoir si nous devions prévoir de l'emmener d'urgences à Ste Mangouste, à cause de ses pieds tous écrasés...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Eh ben! t'a une de ces confiance en moi...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Je connais quelques pas...mais pas beaucoup, il vaut mieux qu'on ne dance pas beaucoup si tu veux qu'elle aie encore des pieds le lendemain...

**Ginny dit : **C'est ce que je me disais...

**Ginny dit : **Vu le bal de quatrième année...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **Je sais, je sais...vaut mieux ne pas en parler...

**Ginny dit : **oui il vaut mieux, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal et qu'après tu soit déprimé...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **oui oui c'est ça...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **je dois aller préparer le déjeuner pour mon oncle et ma tante adorés ainsi que pour mon cousin chéri...

**Ginny dit : **Tu déjeunes aussi tard?

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :**ici il y a des choses tellement bizares que même moi j'ai du mal à les comprendre...

**Ginny dit : **je paris que tu vas mettre du poison dedans!

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **t'es vraiment intelligente, tu as deviner!

**Ginny dit : **ne dit pas se qui est évident harry...

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit :**Qu'est-ce que tu es modeste!

**Ginny dit : **Bon et ben on se voit ici la semaine prochaine.

**Harry, au bord de la crise cardiaque dit : **oui, bye.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione, après avoir appris à Ginny comment se servir d'un ordinateur et lui avoir ouvert un compte MSN, se dirigea vers la chambre de ces parents, deux hauts à la main. Elle entra sans frapper, et trouva sa mère, pleurant comme une madeleine, des mouchoirs tous frippés étalés sur le sol ainsi qu'autour d'elle sur le lit.

"Maman?" appela-t-elle, à la foi surprise et inquiète, "tu va bien?" elle se raprocha du lit ou se trouivait celle-ci.

" non ma chérie" répndit-elle entre deux sanglots.

"Que se passe-t-il?" c'était très étrange pour Hermione de la voir dans cet état.

"C'est que...la mère de Bambi est morte..." et elle pointa du doigt le téléviseur encore allumé où l'on pouvait voir une scène du fameux dessin animé de Disney, Bambi.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en se rapellant que quand elle voyait ce film, sa mère se souvenait de son enfance. La mère de Monica était decédée quand elle était petite, la laissant seule avec son père.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la télévision et l'étint. Elle ramassa ensuite le plus de mouchoirs possible et alla les jetter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, puis elle alla s'assoir sur le lit près de sa mère. Celle-ci étant plus tranquille, commença la conversation en prennant bien soin de ne pas revenir sur l'évènement qui venait d'avoir lieu.

"Tu as besoin que je te prete les clé de la voiture pour que tu ailles chercher ta robe pour demain?" demanda-t-elle en sachant se qui allait suivre. Hermione hocha la tête, "elles sont sur la table de l'entrée près du vase".

"Je ne veux pas mettre cette stupipde robe" dit-elle comme une petite fille en se rapprochant de sa mère. "je ressemble à un arbre avec".

"Tu sais bien que Sophie aime tous se qui est...naturel" elle souri en se souvenant du jour ou elle avait vu sa fille avec la robe verte grenouille et tous les accesoires : Feuilles, fleurs et une courone de branches pour les cheveux. "Mais tu rends cette robe vraiment belle quand tu la portes."

"En parlant de porter quelque chose, lequel me va le mieux?" demanda-t-elle en montrant ces deux hauts.

"Je crois que le jaune est mieux" répondit son père en entrant dans la chambre.

"Ah" fut la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche pendant qu'elle échangeait un regard complice avec sa mère; elle savait lequel elle allait à présent porter.

"Tu parait bien fatigué mon amour" commenta sa femme en se levant du lit pour se rapprocher de lui.

"Je le suis, j'ai appris à Ron comment faire du vélo. Maintenant c'est un expert", il sourit chaleureusement, "Ce garçon à de grandes capacités sportives, il apprend vraiment vite".

"C'est bien pour quelque chose qu'il est le gardien de notre équipe de Quidditch" Ajoutat Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte "Et maman,ne regarde plus ce genre de films." Monica éclata de rire ce qui attira l'attention de son mari.

----------------------------------------------------

Mr et Mme Weasley, après avoir rendu visite aux jumeaux, allèrent dans une boutique d'instruments magiques. Ils voulaient offrir aux Grangers un piano, vu que le leur, après la visite de la tante Marie avait été applati par par accident parson derière quand elle était tombée. Depuis ils ne pouvaient plus faire de la musique.

La différence entre un piano moldu et un piano sorcier est que ce dernier peut enregistrer la musique jouée et écrire les notes sur un livret.

" Nous voilà..." dit Molly en entrant dans la boutique, remerciant le ciel que les pianos ne coutent pas une fortune.

-----------------------------------------------------

La chambre de Ginny Weasley était différente de celles des autres adolescentes. Normalement les murs sont dorés, violets, roses ou de couleur pastel. Les siens étaient de deux couleurs : bleu ciel et orange. Du plafond pendait un lampadaire fait de dessins de papillons bleus. Un bureau plein de livres et de parchemins achetés récement, sa malle était rangée dans son armoire et son couvre lit était blanc avec des ronds bleu ciel et turquoises.

"Je dois faire quelque chose pour que mes neurones se bougent un peu" elle se frappa doucement le crane, pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle se devait de faire quelque chose "je m'ennuie..."dit-elle à haute voix couchée sur son lit en regardant les tâches inexistantes sur son plafond.

"Je peux entrer" quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Monica Granger entra quelque peu intimidée à l'idée de surprendre la rousse dans une activité importante, mais en voyant qu'elle ne l'interrompait pas, elle avança d'un pas décidé un large sourire au lèvres en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

"Tu veux faire quelque chose d'amusant?" lui demanda-t-elle.

" Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il?" dit la jeune fille en se remettant droite les jambes en tailleur.

"Je veux préparer un gâteau, mais comme Hermione part je n'ai personne qui puisse m'aider. Tu aimes cuisiner?"

"Evidement!" elle aimait aider sa mère à cuisiner depuis qu'elle était petite "allons-y!" et elles sortirent de la chambre.

------------------------------------------------------

" Je t'avais dit de mettre le jaune" dit son père en voyant sa fille avec le haut orange, une jupe un peu plus haut que les genoux et des chausures blanches avec des motifs dorés "Il t'allais mieux..."

" C'est pour ça que j'ai choisit celle là, parceque tu m'avais dit de mettre l'autre" le mauvais goût vestimentaire de Mr Granger était bien connu "tu vas quelque part?"demanda-t-elle en le voyant mettre quelques médicaments et des pinces dans la mallette qu'il emenait toujours au cabinet.

" On vient de m'appeller du cabinet, il y a une urgence, cinq dents sont tombées à un client durant une bagarre dans la rue et je dois le soigner d'urgence". Il mit sa montre au poignet et pris sa malette " Je ne veux pas que tu ailles seule en ville, vas y avec Ron".

"Mais papa...!" Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulais pas passer du temps seule avec lui, elle aurais beaucoup aimer, mais le fait est qu'elle devait récupérer la robe et elle avait bien d'autres préocupations pour que ses hormones viennent déranger ses pensées.

"Il n'y a pas de mais, tu iras avec lui, il est dehors en train de faire du vélo" il prit sa blouse blanche et s'approcha de sa fille. "Conduit avec prudence, fait attention avec la voiture de ta mère et amuses toi bien" il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et sorti descendant les escaliers pour dire aurevoir à Monica.

Elle se trouvait au milieu du couloir regardant comme hypnotisée les marches, elle entra dans sa chambre et alla jusqu'a la fenêtre. Le jour était ensoleillé, mais il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça et le ciel était dépourvu de nuages.

Elle vit que Ron pédalait partout dans la rue. Cette scene lui parraissait très belle et il était si content qu'un large sourire s'imprima sur le visage de la jeune fille.

"RON!" cria Hermione attiant ainsi le regard du roux qui freina devant la maison.

"QUOI?" demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux la voir.

"Range le vélo et prépare toi, tu m'accompagne en ville!"comme elle se trouvait loin elle ne put pas voir la tête qu'il fit, mais il semblait qu'il ait dit pas mal d'injures car il voulait pédaler un peu plus. "Je t'acheterais une glace si tu viens vite!" Immédiatement Ron rentra et alla dans le garage.

_"Les hommes"_ pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, elle attrapa son sac et prit les clés de la voiture de sa mère qui se trouvaient sur le bureau à côté de l'ordinateur.

-------------------------------------------------------

Voila la suite de se chapitre plein de rebondissements bientot...


	5. troisième oeil 2eme partie

**Chapitre 4 suite**

Voilà la suite du chapitre précédent vous aller enfin comprendre pourquoi il s'appelle "le troisième oeil de Ron" j'espère que sa va continuer à vous plaire

ptit résumer de la fin : Ron et Hermione vont partir en ville récupérer la robe d'Hermione et c'est elle qui est au volant...

* * *

Ron était tous ce qu'il y a de plus heureux, il mangeait sa glace comme un petit garçon. Quand les gens passaient à côté de lui, ils le regardaient avec surprise, sa glace comportait sept boules et personne n'arrivait à expliquer le fait qu'elle ne fonde pas.

A côté de lui, Hermione savourait sa glace à la vanille saupoudrée de chocolat, et voyait par dessu celle-ci comment son compagnon se moquait de sa robe et des accessoires qu'elle devrait utiliser le lendemain lors du mariage de sa cousine adorée.

"C'est incroyable" dit-elle en dépassant un coin de rue, tenant fermemant contre elle le sac contenant sa robe, "bientôt il arrivera pour toi une lettre du ministère de la magie te punissant de faire usage de la magie en dehors de l'école", dit-elle à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

"Mais la tête qu'a fait cette vieille femme valait vraiment le coup!" il rit en se souvenant que pendant qu'ils achetaient leurs glaces, il avait sorti sa baguette et avait lancé un sort pour qu'elle ne fonde pas, mais par malheur, une femme agée avait commentcer à crier qu'il avait fait de la magie.

"Et moi j 'ai du donner l'excuse qu'elle devait avoir eu des visions et qu'elle devait être un peu folle, remercion Merlin qu'elle le soit vraiment". En effet, l'homme assit à côté d'elle avait commencer à lui dire que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de l'avoir laisser sortir du centre de psychatrie.

Ils arrivèrent à la jolie voiture de ville bleue de Mme Granger et la jeune fille ouvrit le coffre pour y déposer le sac contenant sa robe.

"Tu finis cette glace avant d 'entrer, parceque sinon tu va voir à quel point je peux m'énerver si tu taches les sièges" dit-elle en l'observant pendant qu'elle tournait la clé dans la cérrure de la portière et qu'elle l'ouvrait.

Et comme si sa vie en dépendait, ou en tout cas parcequ'il ne voulait pas passer plusieurs semaines à Ste Mangouste, il avala les quatre boules de glace qu'il lui restait, le biscuit inclus.

------------------------------------------------------

" il à l'air délicieux"dit Ginny en ouvrant la porte du four pour voir si le gâteau était prêt "il sent très bon"

"Evidement puisque nous l'avons fait toutes les deux, il doit être exactement comme tu le dit et meilleur encore" ajoutat-elle tout en rangeant les couverts qui avaient été utilisés au déjeuner. "Tu aimes les fraises?".

"Ce gâteau aux fraises est mon préféré, tout se qui est aux fraises est savoureux"

"Moi je ne les aimes pas" la rousse tourna la tête pour voir Mme Granger sourire. "J'y suis allergique".

"et moi je suis allergique aux bétises de mon frère" dit elle en plaisantant.

"Mais même comme ça il plaît à Hermione" pensive et finissant de ranger les verres, la femme s'assit sur une chaise près du four.

"je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive mais ils sont très doués tous les deux pour cacher certaines choses." elles rirent "Je crois qu'ils ont un don inné pour être acteurs..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Ils venaient de sortir d'une longue file de voitures sur l'avenue principale afin de prendre une petite route pour atteindre la périphérie de la villeoù se trouvait la maison. Ron avait un peu peur car Hermione prenait les virages trop vite et il se voyait déjà avoir un accident à cause de sa gentille conductrice.

"Tu devrais rouler moins vite, on peut se tuer." dit-il nerveux en se toucahnt la nuque.

"Vraiment, tu exagères. Tout le monde conduit comme ça et je ne conduit pas si vite."Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, puis se concentra sur son rétroviseur vu qu'une voiture roulait très vite derrière eux. "Espèce de malade" dit-elle quand la voiture les dépassa à l'allure qu'on peut avoir sur une autoroute "ça c'est vite, nous on avance à la vitesse d'une tortue".

"Une tortue?" demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague. "Je vois déjà les images de la voiture qui se retourne et nous coincés à l'intérieur applatis sur le sol".

"Ne penses pas à des absurdités pareilles!" réplica la brune ennuyée. "Il ne faut jamais penser au pire, ça s'appelle le pessimisme..."

"Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sens que ça va mal finir" confessa Ron nerveux, en voyant sur le côté une jolie maison de style colonial.

"Je crois que cette glace ne t'a pas fait du bien et à atteint le peu de cerveau que tu as" en réponse elle reçut un grognement de la part de son amis. "Tu te prends pour Trelawney?"

"Désolé de te déçevoir, mais moi je n'ai pas hérité de son "troisième oeil" alors un peu de respect s'il te plait." dit-il en jouant l'offensé, puis il commença à rire avec elle "c'est que je ne te fais pas beaucoup confiance quand tu es au volant".

"tu parles d'un amis...tu crois que je vais te tuer?"

"Non je crois seulement que je vais finir à Ste Mangouste à cause de cette belle jeune fille qui va s'habiller en arbre demain matin" dit-il en rigolant.

"ne m'embete plus à cause des goûts de ma cousine! en plus, jamais je n'essayerais de te tuer".

"Pourquoi?" dit-il avec curiosité.

"Eh bien parceque...tu es mon ami et tu compte pour moi" répondit-elle nerveuse. Perdant sa concentration elle faillu presque rentrer dans un poteau d'électricité.

"Merde Herm!" cria Ron appeuré "On s'est presque tués par ta faute".

"C'est toi qui m'a posé cette question, c'est toi le coupable" Soudain, ron commençaà prendre le volant, enlevant les mains de la jeune fille "enlèves tes pattes de mon volant, c'est moi qui conduit!"

"on dirait que tu ne sais pas le faire, miss-je-sais-tout..." pour sa première fois, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça "regardes l'expert."

alors commença une bagarre sur qui conduisait et les deux soudèrent leurs mains au volant le tournant chacun selon son plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas leur regard fixé vers l'avant et ne virent donc pas qu'ils s'approchainet d'un arbre. Par chance, Hermione tourna le volant vers la droite et ils ne le percuitèrent pas, mais Ron en profita pour lui retirer ses mains. Mais elle fini par s'y raccrocher.

Comme il s'agissait d'une route à double sens, beaucoup de conducteurs klaxonaient à cause de cette conduite en zig-zag qui pouvait à tout moment occasionner un accident.

"C'est moi qui conduit, pas toi!" vociféra-t-elle, ayant déjà à l'esprit de lui mordre la main.

"Tu le fais trop mal, c'est moi qui vais conduire!" il tourna le volant à droite et elle le tourna à son tour vers la gauche et...

"BOUM!"

Tout avait été très vite. Ils étaient sortis de la route et étaient allé sur le côté où quelques voitures étaient stationées. Ils rentrèrent dans l'une d'entre elles en déclanchant l'alarme qui fit un boucan d'enfer. La partie avant de la belle voiture bleue de Monica Granger était en miettes, la voiture de devant irreconaisable sur sa partie arrière, un jeune homme d'une vintaine d'années sorti d'une maison et resta estomaché en voyant la voiture.

"MA VOITURE" cria-t-il ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

"Ron..." appella Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, elle respirait rapidement.

"Oui," demanda-t-il nerveux et avec la sensation de vouloir mourrir.

"Je crois que tu as vraiment hérité du "troisième oeil" de Tralawney, ton pressentiment avait bien quelque chose de réel."

"Quoi?"

"Avec la punition de nos parents on restera à Ste Mangouste à cause de traumatismes psychologiques" elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sorti lentement de la voiture pour tenter d'expliquer au jeune homme pourquoi sa voiture avait été emboutie.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Les Weasley et les Granger entrèrent dans le comisariat n°45 de Londres. après avoir parler avec le policier de faction et avoir payer une caution pour les laisser sortir, ils laissèrent un peu d'argent pour la réparation de la voiture emboutie.

"Bonsoir" dit Ron en souriant légèrement, presque les larmes aux yeux attendant déjà sa punition.

"Cette nuit à été bien agitée" dit Richard Granger, pour la première fois les Weasley purent déceler dans sa voix toute la rage qui y était contenue.

"nous devons discuter les enfants" cette fois ce fut Arthur qui parla en regardant durement son fils.

"Retournons à la maison pour que vous puissier entendre tout se que nous avons à vous dire et à vous faire" Monica avit les clé de sa voiture écrasée dans ses mains et jouait avec elles tout en les montrant à Hermione qui avalait sa salive en attendant sa mort prochaine.

"Vraiment, nous ne voulions pas...je n'ai jamais vouluque ça se passe...vous savez que je suis quelqun de responsable...mais...ça c'est passé si vite...c'est horrible...je m'en veux..." Ce qu'elle disait n'avait ni queue ni tête, tout était purement incohérent.

"Aucunes explications, elles ne servent à rien" Molly Weasley plissa encore plus ses yeux et sa voix se fit plus dure " préparez vous parce que le punition que vous aurez..."

Les adultes se montraient trop calmes par rapport à l'imensité de leur faute, mais ils ne savaient pas que plus tard, à la maison, allait commencer la véritable punition.

* * *

chapitre suivant au retours des vacances...tite review? 


	6. la vengance est un plat qui se mange fro

**Chapitre 5**

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

petit blablatage : voila le chapitre 5 avec un peu beaucoup de retard mais entre les vacances et puis les soucis à l'arrivée... enfin le voila j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Si vous avez des petites suggestions quant au surnom donné a Ron dans le chapitre je suis ouverte à vos propositions parce que celui là est le meilleur que j'ai trouver par rapport au texte original...puis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais j'ai tapé ça le plus vite possible pour pouvoir profiter du bon temps et de mes amis avant la rentrée a la fac encore pardon!

donc je vous laisse bonne lecture...

* * *

Le voyage de retours dans la voiture de Mr Granger fut très inconfortable. Comme c'était une voiture faite pour transporter 6 à 7 personnes, ils purent tous s'asseoir sans problème. Le silence qui régnait à l'intérieur n'était troublé que par les sons venant de l'extérieur : les voitures qui roulaient ou démarraient, le bruit des pas sur la chaussée, les gens en pleine conversation, et la musique provenant des clubs.

Le pire était que Hermione regardait par la vitre sans prêter attention à Ron, pendant que lui était condamné à écoutée la mélodie composée par la toux de sa mère et les coups répétés par le petit doigt de Mme Granger sur la portière de la voiture. Si c'était une foire à la bizarrerie, cette mélodie au milieu de l'inconfortable silence de l'habitacle aurait été l'attraction suprême.

Ginny regardait depuis les escaliers la manière dont sa mère avait commencer à enguirlander son frère et son amie pour être semble-t-il rentrés dans une autre voiture. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et apparemment les problèmes engendrés par les jumeaux étaient insignifiants comparés à ce qui c'était produit dans la soirée. Elle vit ensuite comment les nerfs de Mr Granger avaient lâchés et comment il avait gronder Hermione à n'en plus pouvoir, la pauvre ressemblait à une momie tellement elle était paralysée par la peur. Et quand arriva le tour d'Arthur de leur faire la leçon, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cela un jour. Son père était furieux, lançant des éclairs avec ces yeux, si rouge que ses cheveux n'étaient rien comparés à la couleur des ses joues sur lesquelles roulait une goûte de sueur.

"Ginny, il vaut mieux que tu vienne nous rejoindre pour que tu apprenne ce qu'on fait ces deux là" dit Molly en se rendant compte que sa fille les épiait depuis les escaliers.

La plus jeune des Weasley se rapprocha lentement d'eux, confirmant le fait qu'elle était vraiment très remontée contre eux. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et tourna la tête en voyant Hermione et Ron debout à côté d'elle. Tous deux avaient le visage rouge de honte, elle les larmes aux yeux et son frère le regard rivé au sol.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que se soit Monica qui choisisse la punition, après tout c'est sa voiture qui est en mauvais état" dit Arthur en regardant Richard "Tu ne crois pas?"

"Oui c'est le mieux que nous pouvons faire" et il vit sa femme regarder fixement leur fille. "Tu as déjà penser à quelque chose mon amour?"

"Non je crois qu'il est plus approprié que Molly choisisse la punition de son fils et moi celle d'Hermione" dit-elle d'une voix douce et posée, chose qui surprit les 3 adolescents.

"Vous savez, je pourrais aider papa au ministère..."s'offrit Ron en souriant, essayant de se préserver d'une corvée qui pouvait lui être mortelle.

"Bien sûr que non mon petit!" cria sa mère en lui lançant un regard dur. "Tu m'a déjà assez fait honte devant les Granger pour que tu te proposes en plus de faire une punition que jamais tu n'aurais accepté... je devrais te jeter un bon maléfice pour que tu apprennes une fois pour toutes que tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de choses" Ron savait parfaitement à quoi elle faisait référence. C'était grâce à l'hospitalité des Granger qu'ils avaient un toit et il les remerciait en leur abîmant leur voiture. Ses espoirs d'avoir une punition faisable s'envolaient en fumée.

"Donne moi ta baguette" Demanda peu aimablement Mr Weasley à son fils.

Celui-ci un peu surpris la sortie de la poche de son jean et la lui tendit avec une infinie précaution. "En premier lieu nous ne te la rendrons pas avant la fin des vacances."

_'Encore heureux que je n'utilise pas encore la magie en dehors de l'école'_ pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Il vit sa mère regarder alternativement la cuisine et la baguette. _'A quoi est-ce qu'elle pense?'_. C'était étrange et il pressentait grâce à son troisième oeil que ça n'allait pas bien se finir.

"Je sais quelle punition je vais te donner" cela raisonna comme une menace aux oreilles du roux.

"Monica il y a combien de temps que tu ne fais pas le ménage à fond dans la maison?" dit-elle en s'adressant à Mme Granger avec un sourire. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent perdus.

"Ca fait quelques mois, je devrais dire une éternité" répondit-elle.

"Bien, Ronald nettoiera sans magie la maison de fond en combles toute cette semaine" cela tomba comme un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête du jeune homme.

"Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne!" répliqua son père énervé. "Tu n'est pas en position de négocier quoi que se soit après l'acte barbare que tu a commis, donc prépare toi, parce que dès demain tu nettoiera toute la maison c'est compris?"

"Oui..." répondit Ron en pensant déjà à comment il nettoierait la salle de bain, la piscine, la cuisine, le jardin... Il devrait penser à créer un syndicat pour les enfants qui travaillent, parce qu'il lui faudrait des années pour faire tout cela sans magie.

"Hihihi! ta punition est très simple" dit Hermione en le voyant du coin de l'oeil. "Ils pourraient me donner ça à moi..."

" Vous payerez vous mêmes les réparations de la voiture de ta mère" l'informa son père "donc ne penses pas que tu va avoir quelque chose qui va te plaire.."

"Rien ne peut moins me plaire que ça..."

" Bien la punition de Ron va te paraître simple alors..." Monica s'approcha de sa fille avec un regard furieux que cette dernière ne lui avait jamais vu. " Pour avoir abîmer ma voiture, tu va devoir faire ce que tu déteste le plus..."

"Maman tu ne peux pas le faire..." au bord de la crise de nerfs, Hermione recula de quelques pas pour toucher le mur.

"Demain tu ira au mariage et lundi matin tu m'accompagnera au cabinet..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" cria-elle en pleurant presque "tu ne peux pas me faire ça après ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vers une heure du matin, l'affaire avait fini par être réglée et ils avaient enfin pu regagner leurs chambres, les adultes "moyennement" tranquilles, pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient tous les deux réveillés dans leur lit, pensant à leurs punitions respectives...

' _Tout ça à cause de ce gamin paranoïaque'_ pensa Hermione en serrant le poing, les larmes brouillant sa vue, _'on ne m'avait encore jamais puni de cette manière... mais je suis Hermione Granger et celui qui me cherche fini par me trouver. Prépare toi Ronald Weasley, je vais trouver une manière de me venger.'_

_'Elle conduit si mal, qu'a cause d'elle je vais devoir jouer les domestiques! Je m'imagine déjà avec un tablier et Ginny en train de se moquer de moi.'_ Il se retourna encore une fois dans son lit et fini par regarder son armoire dans l'obscurité. _'Je ne vais pas permettre à cette Miss-je-sais-tout de m'avoir mit une honte pareille, elle va voir se que je vais lui faire demain...'_

Pendant ce temps, en bas, plus précisément dans le salon, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux était penchée au dessus de la cheminée et discutait avec quelqu'un. Elle se retournait de temps en temps pour voir si une personne pouvait la découvrir, mais il n'y avait rien en vue.

"Michael, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas te parler..." dit Ginny pour la 100ème fois au moins en voyant le visage de son ex-petit ami dans le crépitement des flammes. Elle parlait d'une voix hostile et pleine de douleur.

"Mais je t'ai déjà demandé pardon pour être sorti avec Cho..."

"Ca m'est égal que tu m'aie laissée pour cette orientale de mauvaise classe. Le truc c'est que je ne t'aime plus." et elle disait la vérité.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'une femme qui te voit comme le double du "Survivant", c'est terrible..."

"Excuse moi, mais Cho est vraiment folle… Elle confondait Harry avec Cédric et si elle te confond toi avec Harry, elle doit être aveugle ou avoir des problèmes de vue, parce qu'il est bien mieux que toi!" elle avait rougit en disant cela, "la comparaison est impossible, Corner, tu es un garçon passable..."

"Avant c'était Michael et maintenant c'est Corner, ça c'est un grand changement" commença-t-il en soupirant séducteur, "Ginny, s'il te plait, pardonnes moi!"

"Tu es sourd ou quoi? Laisse moi tranquille parce que je n'ai rien a te pardonner..." et elle se mit à penser à quelque chose "Comment sais tu que je vis ici?"

"Psss, les nouvelles vont vite... tu ne peux pas empêcher qu'en moins d'une semaine la moitié du monde sache que tu vis avec les Granger."

"La moitié du monde?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Oui, lavande doit être en train d'en parler sur MSN et elle a déjà mis l'info sur le net" il rit et Ginny ne fut pas surprise que cette commère soit déjà en train de faire une chose pareille.

"Je vais dormir je ne veux pas continuer çà discuter avec toi..." Ginny se leva du sol et tira sur sa chemise de nuit "au revoir".

"Donne moi un bisous de bonne nuit!"

"Tu es fou? Non..."

"Sinon, je vais crier, et tout le monde va savoir ce que nous étions en train de faire depuis toute à l'heur Gin..."dit-il malicieusement.

"Eh ben! Quel crime de parler par cheminée interposée... Appeler la police des cheminées!" Elle se rapprocha de nouveau des flammes "Bonne nuit" elle ferma les yeux et fit un bisous dans l'air près des flammes.

"A toi aussi..." et Michael Corner disparu dans les flammes.

_'Par hasard, est-ce que j'aime encore Michael?'_ se demanda, angoissée, la plus jeune des Weasley encore agenouillée, posant une main sur son coeur en regardant fixement la cheminée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dimanche matin. En bas, tout un peloton s'occupait de préparer Hermione pour le mariage. Mme Weasley essayait de se souvenir d'un sort d'épilation, après qu'elle aie failli s'étrangler en apercevant les jambes de la jeune fille.

"Comme je suis célibataire depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin de m'épiler, vous comprenez?" Fut son explication quand elle vit apeurée le visage de sa mère qui portait un million de rouleaux et un fer à lisser. Mme Granger était la "préposée à la coiffure". Elle était chargée de faire quelque chose avec les cheveux si difficiles de sa fille, et de leur donner un volume "normal". Ginny s'occupait du maquillage, elle avait rapporter tout le contenu de son vanity se qui fit penser à toutes les femmes présentes qu'elle allait maquiller un clown plutôt qu'une personne.

En bas, M Weasley et M Granger parlaient d'un quelconque thème trivial et de temps en temps ils réclamaient à propos du chahut fait à l'étage du dessus. Ron se battait avec le réfrigérateur qui ne se fermait plus à cause de toute la nourriture qu'il contenait. Il avait déjà une fourchette à la main, prêt à attaquer pendant qu'il sortait un plat du frigo afin que celui-ci se referme. En d'autres termes, il allait manger quelques sandwiches et un morceau de viande assez appétissant non pas pour s'alimenter, mais seulement afin d'aider dans les travaux domestiques.

"Bonjour" salua Ron en attrapant un chiffon pour nettoyer la table de travail quand il vit que Hermione arrivait en rode de chambre pour déjeuner. "J'adore la couleur de tes jambes..."

"Ta mère s'est enflammée quand elle s'est souvenue du sort d'épilation" expliqua la brune en voyant ses jambes toutes rouges " Où sont les sandwichs?" Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

"Ils ont disparu mystérieusement" dit-il en sifflant pendant que du coin de l'oeil il voyait son amie froncer les sourcils.

"Cendrillon, ce n'est pas très bien que tu manges ce qu'il y a dans le frigo..."

"Ne m'appelle pas Cendrillon!" Il rougit en faisant demi tour sur lui même "Est-ce que Ginny est en train de te mettre des idées dans la tête?"

"En fait, elle m'a dit que ce nom te conviendrait très bien pour cette semaine..." Elle rit en se moquant de lui "Enfin c'est pas grave, je prendrait un bol de céréales" et elle sorti la boite pour verser ses céréales dans le bol.

"Hermione..." dit Ron préoccupé, après quelques minutes passées à nettoyer le plan de travail et le sol "tu es toute pâle"

"sérieusement?" elle fut un peu impressionnée de l'intérêt que lui portait son ami et de suite porta ses mains à son visage " C'est vrai je suis un peu froide mais ça doit être parce que je traîne pieds nus."

"Il faut que tu te réchauffes, tu ne peux pas aller à la fête comme ça..."

"Tu as raison, même si je me maquille, ça m'abîmera la peau" Elle pinça ses joues, gagnée par l'hystérie "Aide moi!"

"Écoute, je connais une méthode naturelle...'" il se rapprocha d'elle avec le chiffon dans la main, tout plein de poussière, morceaux de nourriture, et un peu de terre qui avait atterrit sans explication dans le cuisine...

"C'est vrai?"

Ron hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire tellement large que la jeune fille commença à être assaillie par le doute de savoir si c'était réellement vrai qu'il connaissait un remède de grand mère ou naturel.

Le chiffon dans la main, il s'approcha rapidement de son visage et se mit a nettoyer celui-ci. Pendant qu'il riait de sa vengeance, Hermione, elle, bougeait frénétiquement ses mains dans l'espoir de réussir à enlever le chiffon.

"Maintenant au moins, ton visage à retrouvé des couleurs!" dit le roux entre deux éclats de rire pendant qu'Hermione cherchait une poêle dans laquelle se regarder.

"JE TE HAIS" vociféra-t-elle en voyant son visage couvert de suie "Tu n'est qu'un idiot!"

"Ça, c'est à cause de cette maudite punition qu'ils m'ont donné..."

"Tais toi Cendrillon!" elle était au bord de l'hystérie. "Ginny, Maman, Molly!" elle sortit en courant jusqu'en haut des escaliers comme si elle avait vu Voldemort en personne dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les Granger sortirent sur le coup de midi pour arriver à temps pour prendre Harry chez son antipathique famille et aller à l'église. Peu auparavant, Molly avait fait la leçon à Ron pour avoir ruiner tout le travail qu'elles avaient effectué dans la matinée, à savoir rendre son visage doux et joli pour qu'il finisse tout plein de poussière et de terre.

Ginny pensa à une autre punition pour cela et sorti un tablier blanc pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser tout en faisant le ménage. De plus, il était convenu que durant la semaine, tous devraient l'appeler "cendrillon".

"Salut!" cria une voix familière depuis le salon.

Mr et Mme Weasley qui prenaient le thé dehors en compagnie de Ginny et Ron qui nettoyait les meubles des la terrasse, rentrèrent et virent Fred et Georges secouant la poussière que leurs vêtements avaient récoltés après le voyage en cheminée.

Ginny cria toute contente et couru pour serrer ses frères dans ses bras. Ensuite Mr et Mme Weasley les saluèrent puis vint le tour de Ron...

"Attention Ronnie, tu risque de te casser un ongle si tu continue a travailler comme ça!" dit Fred.

"La ferme j'en ai déjà assez avec cette naine!" Il montra Ginny qui lâcha un soupire.

"On dirait qu'il y a plus de deux femmes dans la famille, nous en avons trois!" Georges regarda sa mère "vous ne nous aviez jamais raconté ça, nous ne savions même pas que nous avions une soeur cachée..."

"Ca c'est dans un feuilleton de la télé moldue" Ils rirent tous à l'exception de Molly et de Ron.

Après une série de moqueries en tout genre qui firent sortir Ron de ses gonds et se lancer au coup de Georges, tous se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon parlant agréablement pendant que les jumeaux expliquaient qu'une de leurs expériences étaient sorti de leur contrôle et qu'ils avaient failli faire exploser le chemin de traverse.

"Mais dites moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venus?" demanda Ginny en sourient à ses frères préférés "Parce que c'est curieux que vous soyez venus ici sans nous avoir prévenu avant..."

"Nous sommes venus vous voir parce que nous vous aimons" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Aller que se passe-t-il?" demanda Molly Weasley pas très convaincue par ce soudain accès d'amour familial.

"C'est l'anniversaire d'Angelina demain et nous allons lui faire une fête surprise ce soir" expliqua Fred, "Alors nous aimerions vous inviter vous, ainsi qu'Hermione."

"Ce serait génial, mais Herms est à un mariage avec ses parents et Harry, ils vont revenir cet après-midi et je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra sortir de nouveau" dit Ginny "En plus Cendrillon à encore du travail à faire" on entendit quelques rires.

"Bien, alors venez tous les trois" il observa sa soeur et ses parents "Qu'en dites vous?"

"Bien sûr que nous viendrons Angelina est très gentille, et c'est une fille bien" répondit Arthur en souriant.

" Ok alors une nuit spectaculaire vous attend..." et les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard complice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

' Chère Ginny :

Comment va-tu? J'espère que tu va bien et qu'il en est de même pour ta famille avec cette histoire de vivre chez les Granger, parce que au cas ou tu ne le sais pas, Lavande à publier l'information et l'a répandue si bien que tous les sorciers du monde doivent être au courant. Mais je ne crois pas que cela puisse te surprendre!

Moi je suis restée ici, prenant soin de la boutique de tes frères pendant qu'eux sont sortis faire quelques _"achats"_ nécessaires pour la boutique. Ils croient que je suis stupide? Ils me prennent pour qui? Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu les meilleures notes aux ASPICS! Gin tu pourrai dire à Fred que ce n'est pas bien qu'il parle à haute voix avec Georges de la fête surprise pour mon anniversaire en sachant que je suis là à les aider. S'il te plaît dit leur qu'ils soient plus discrets et qu'ils gravent ce mot dans leur petit cerveau.

Bon je suis sûre qu'on se verra bientôt, prend soin de toi avec la grande famille que tu as maintenant,

Angelina.'

' Angelina :

Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre, je prenais le thé sur la terrasse avec eux. Quand ils ont vu que c'était toi l'expéditeur, ils ont failli tomber à la renverse et il nous aurait fallu les ramasser à la petite cuiller.

Je ne sais pas pour qui ils te prennent, mais je crois que tu as entièrement raison avec le fait qu'ils doivent ajouter à leur vocabulaire le mot discrétion et en comprendre toutes les implications possibles parce qu'ils ont fini par ruiner la surprise.

Mais tu es sûre qu'il en feront une? Je crois que maintenant ils sont en train de changer la date, ou quelque chose comme ça, ou que la fête est encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas très bien.

Il faut que l'on se voit! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter, et on pourrait faire ça avec Hermione, une soirée entre filles. Ça te dit?

Bon, j'espère que tu n'aura aucun problème avec un caramel explosif ou une boule à zéro parce que dieu sais que j'aime tes cheveux!

Ginny, morte de rire à cause de l'insensibilité de ses frères.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le plan des jumeaux était la psychologie inversée. Si Angelina croyait qu'ils avaient changé la date, elle n'allait pas les croire et saurait que ça allait être aujourd'hui. Mais ils allaient la tromper et ne lui diraient rien pour que dans la nuit elle ne s'attende pas à avoir sa vrai fête surprise.

A six heures de l'après-midi, les Granger arrivèrent avec une Hermione tellement morte de rire que les Weasley crurent qu'elle était ivre. Mais la cause de cette crise de rire était la tête qu'avaient fait ses cousines en la voyant arriver avec Harry. Elle avait même pris une photo d'elles et pensait la publier dans les journaux.

"Fred, Georges, que faites vous ici?" demanda la brune en apercevant les jumeaux.

"Nous attendions que tu reviennes pour que nous puissions emmener nos parents et notre petite soeur à la fête d'anniversaire d'Angelina." répondit Georges en la saluant "Mais tu ne pourra pas venir parce qu'ils nous ont raconter pour l'accident avec l'autre voiture."

"Nous n'aurions jamais penser que tu puisse faire quelque chose comme ça, bientôt on va voir Percy se rebeller contre le ministre de la magie!" Cela causa quelques rires parmi les personnes présentes.

Après que les jumeaux se soient présentés aux Granger et que les habituelles conversations ennuyeuses se soient terminées, Arthur, Molly et Ginny purent s'en aller avec leurs enfants par cheminée. Ce fut à ce moment que les Granger annoncèrent à Hermione qu'ils se rendaient à une soirée organisée après le mariage et qu'ils rentreraient tard dans la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil disparaissait à l'ouest et des nuages commençaient à obscurcir le ciel causant une certaine inquiétude chez les passants, mais chez les Granger-Weasley, personne ne s'en préoccupait. Les deux seules personnes présentes étant concentrées sur leurs activités respectives.

Hermione n'avait pas encore retiré sa robe parce qu'elle était aigrie et d'une humeur massacrante. Ginny lui avait en effet collé un million de post-it dans sa chambre sur lesquels elle lui donnait des conseils pour se démaquiller. Elle descendait pieds nus et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Ron, se trouvait dans la cuisine, d'après lui, pour "étudier les tâches sur la table". En réalité il dormait et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche.

"Ah, c'est toi!" dit Ron somnolant, s'étant réveillé avec le bruit des verres, en voyant Hermione "Je croyais que tu étais encore au marriage."

"Ca c'était il y a quelques heures, maintenant je suis là." dit-elle en prennant son verre "Et toi tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler?"

"J'étudiait les tâches sur la table pour savoir comment les nettoyer" répondit-il en baillant. '_Ca lui va vraiment bien"_ pensa Ron quand il vit la robe d'Hermione. Le dos était nu et la coupe cintrée faisait ressortir les traits de son visage, de plus, comme elle était brune le vert lui allait a ravir. Ses cheveux étaient ornés d'une couronne de fleurs et de feuilles tout aussi magnifiques.

"Excuse moi mais personne ne peut réussir a voir quoi que se soit avec les yeux fermés" Elle tira le jeune homme de ses pensées en voyant qu'elle était assise en face de lui "Et à part cette marre de bave on ne peut pas discerner grand chose" sourit-elle.

"C'est incroyable de voir à quel point ta figure est belle après la jolie couleur noire que tu arborait ce matin" ajouta-il pour faire sortir la brune de ses gonds.

'_Idiot' _elle essayait de ne pas le regarder fixement et de se concentrer sur son eau minérale.

'_Mais c'est vrai, maintenant que je m'en rapelle, il faut que je me venge... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui faire? lui rendre la monaie de sa pièce?' _discrètement elle regarda la cuisine comme si la réponse se trouvait là. Merlin parraissait l'avoir entendue! parce qu'elle avait aperçu sur le meuble l'objet de sa vengance...

"Tu pourrais arrêter de m'embeter avec ça?"demanda-t-elle en faisant sanblant d'être ennuyée et elle but l'eau d'une traite "Tu es tellement immature..."

"Ca doit bien faire la dixième fois que tu me dis ça en trois jours."

"Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai" elle se leva pour reprendre de l'eau et laissa la bouteille sur le meuble à côté d'un plat recouvert d'un torchon. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle curieuse bien qu'elle sache déja de quoi il s'agissait.

"Un gâteau à la fraise que ta mère et Ginny ont fait hier" répondit Ron disintéressé "Tu sais que j'ai du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le manger?"

Silence, un silence assourdissant regnait et l'unique chose qui le troublait était la chanson fredonnée par le roux.

"Ron il faut que je te dise quelque chose..." dit Hermione en lui tournant le dos, la bouteille d'eau à la main.

"Quoi?"

"C'est important viens ici." Lassé il s'arrêta et la rejoignit. "Je voulais te demander pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, maintenant tu es puni, et... je me sens coupable" elle s'excusa en baissant les yeux l'air très "triste".

"Je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire" il fut touché de la voir ainsi, si attristée.

"Et je vais te donner quelque chose pour te prouver que j'assume complètement cette faute."

En réalité il ne savait pas quoi espérer d'elle, il était très confus. C'était étrange de la voir agir de la sorte, comme une personne normale, et Ron se sentait mieux ainsi à côté d'elle.

"J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi Ron" Dit timidement la brune en baissant le regard et en appuyant sa main sur la table.

"Un cadeau?" demanda-t-il impressionné, il ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant comment elle rougissait.

"Tu veux que je te le donne?" dit-elle en minaudant causant par là une certaine nevosité chez le roux. Celui ci aquieça d'un signe de tête voyant comme elle se rapprochait de lui "le voilà!"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait découvert le gâteau à la fraise et l'avait pris dans ses mains. Puis elle lui avait lancé à la figure. Ron était à présent couvert de crème et de fraises.

"Ca c'était pour ce matin" dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, elle prit avec son index un peut de gâteau sur le visage de Ron "Comme on dit, la vengance est un plat qui se mange froid!"

"Et moi qui te croyait." Il se sentait si stupide et crédule...elle en avait profiter. "Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas bon" en mangeant le gâteau.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que les nuages dans le ciel étaient de la pluie, et que comme parfois le clima fait des caprices, avec la chaleur ambiante il allait se former un gros orage.

"Que va tu faire pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas que le gâteau à disparut?"

"Je vais en refaire un cette nuit, c'est si facle" réplica Hermione en sortant de la cuisine et elle alla vers le salon accompagnée de Ron "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" s'écriat-elle en se bouchant les oreilles quand retentis un coup de tonnerre.

"On dirait que le temps est devenu fou..." Il regarda par la fenêtre et fit demi tour pour voir son amie trembler "Tu va bien?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Je n'aime pas les orages..." et elle émit un autre cri à cause d'un nouvel éclair "Je les déteste".

"Sérieusement?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Eh bien oui, j'ai peur des orages" confessa-t-elle en fermant les yeux après qu'un autre coup de tonnerre aie retenti.

"Calme toi, il ne va rien t'arriver" Ron s'approcha doucement, et la prit dans ses bras en appuyant son menton sur ses cheveux. "Ne t'inquiete pas, je suis là pour te protéger" Dit-il pendant que la gorge d'Hermione devenait sèche en sentant la main de Ron autour de sa taille.

Le ton qu'il avait employé, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il était préoccupé, serain et à la fois sécurisant avec elle. Il était vraiment inquiet et voulait l'aider. Elle ne paralait pas avec le même Ron qu'elle connaissait depuis 6 ans, celui-ci était...comme le vrai, une facette de lui qu'elle n'avait jamais encore connu et elle était conetente de l'avoir trouvé.

Quelques éclairs et coups de tonnerre en plus firent trembler la jeune fille et Ron la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour lui dire d'une certaine façon qu'il n'allait pas la laisser seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, cependant il était assez nerveux de se trouver ainsi, si près d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard...

"Merci beaucoup" lui dit-elle timidement blotie dans le fauteuil en voyant Ron rapporter des tasses de chocolat chaud.

"De rien, tu étais vraiment mal." il lui en tendit une et sourit sincèrement en voyant qu'elle allait mieux "Bois le ça te fera du bien."

Ils ne parlèrent plus. Ron avait allumer quelques instants auparavant la cheminée et l'atmosphère lui rappelait beaucoup celle de la salle commune de Poudlard. Entre les rideaux et la fenêtre on voyait la pluie qui tombait mouillant les plantes et la vitre. Il n'y avait plus de tonnerre, tout était tranquille.

"Ca serait mieux si on allait dormir..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il senti un poids sur son épaule gauche. Il se tourna et vit Hermione endormie, sa tête appuyée sur lui.

Elle avait un air sans défence qui donnait à Ron l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter, de la sentir près de lui. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à ressentir toutes ces choses étranges et nouvelles dans son coeur, mais les papillons dans son ventre quand il voyait Hermione étaient très agréables et c'était comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme si tout avait était fait pour eux deux. Il ne savait pas non plus comment il arrivait à se comporter normalement c'est à dire à l'embéter quand même et à la traiter comme s'ils étaient à l'école, mais chaque fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre il lui était difficile de ne pas rentrer dans celle d'Hermione sachant qu'ils étaient séparés seulement par des portes et un couloir.

"Si tu savais combien je t'aime..." murmura-t-il pour lui même en souriant et il passa son bras gauche par dessu l'épaule de la brune, ainsi elle se bloti contre lui et un chaleureux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres '_Si tu ressentais la même chose que moi...'_

Les flames crépitaient dans l'âtre illuminant le salon où se trouvaient les deux jeunes gens, qui sans savoir que leur amour était réciproque, s'aimaient. Cependant, il leur restait un long chemin à parcourir pour connaître leurs sentiments les plus profonds...

* * *

Sa commence à devenir un peu gimauve mais bon...une tite review pour me dire se que vous en pensez? 


	7. l'esclavage est la clé

Voila le début du chapitre 6 il sera divisé en deux ou en trois parties tout dépend de comment je vais avancer vu que je reprend les cours lundi...en tout cas j'espère que sa va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**l'esclavage est la clé:**

Tout était très tranquile, Mr Weasley fut le premier à partir travailler avec Mr Granger. Pendant que Molly lavait les assiettes sales tout en pestant que c'était là le travail de "Cendrillon", et qu'il avait fait un très mauvais boulot avec la table puisqu'elle était encore pleine de tâches, les deux filles de la maison s'étaient retrouvées dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Elles voulaient pouvoir parler en toute tranquilitée loin d'un certain enquiquinneur dont le nom commençait par la lettre "R". La brune et la rousse s'assirent tranquilement à même le sol pendant que le soleil lançait ses rayons sur toutes les plantes, toits des maisons et jardins avoisinants.

"Je te jure, Angelina à pris Fred et la embrassé comme ça direct!" Ginny rigolait frénétiquement avec Hermione " Fred est resté scotché toute la nuit, tu aurais du voir sa tête elle était vraiment drôle à voir!"

"Je crois qu'il ne peux y avoir que trois raisons à ça : on l'a obligé a le faire, elle était sous l'effet d'une potion ou alors elle a vraiment besoin d'une visite chez un ophtalmo parcequ'elle commence à être aveugle!" elles rirent de plus belle.

"Non, sérieusement je crois qu'ils s'aiment, même si s'est un des couples les plus étranges que je pourrais voir au cours de ma très courte existance." Dit-elle tout en buvant un peu de lait que contenait le verre qui se trouvait dans sa main.

" C'est clair, ça doit être bizare de voir deux personnes aussi différentes ensembles."

"regardez qui parle! celle qui aime la "Cendrillon" de la maison!" Hermione la regarda rougissante "Ecoute, tu ne peux pas nier que toi et mon chèr frère que j'aime de tout mon coeur vous êtes différents, je dirait aussi différents que le désert et le pôle nord!"

"Oui je sais mais..." elle réflechissait à la raison pour laquelle le roux l'attirait pour pouvoir répondre quelque chose de convainquant à son amie.

"Comme le blanc et le noir."

"je l'aime..."

"Comme un cirque et un cimetièrre..."

"Ginny" dit-elle en essant de la faire taire.

"Comme Voldemort et Harry" elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle lui parlait, "Comme mon père et ce stupide Lucius Malfoy..."

"Tu pourrais fermer ta bouche et m'écouter une fois pour toutes?" demanda presque en criant la brune laissant une Ginny surprise qui baissa la tête peinée.

"Bien maintenant que tu es disposée à la conversation..."

"Comme Voldemort et Superwomen!" elle venait de voir une rediffusion de cette vieille série " Bien je me tais" dit-elle en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie.

"Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'aime Ron, moi même je n'y vois pas bien clair" elle regardat quelques secondes par la petite fenêtre le ciel dégagé et quelques oiseaux qui prenaient leur envol. " Tout c'est passé si vite."

"Evidement..." Ginny avait une voix ironique "On dirait que tu es noyée dans le temps." Elle la regarda avec un sourire moqueur "Parce que depuis que je suis rentrée a Poudlardj'ai vu que vous vous préocupiez beaucoup l'un de l'autre et que vous ne pouviez quasiment pas vivre sans vous chamailler"

"C'est parce que ton frère est quelqu'un de stupide avec un esprit étroit et qui n'accepte pas que tout ne soit pas comme lui le veux" explica-t-elle après avoir bu un peu de lait.

"Bien que tu aie raison là dessu, il y a deux choses que tout le monde sais."

"Quoi?" dit -elle en posant son verre par terre.

"Que cendrillon cours après toi comme un chien baveux" la brune rougit un peu "et que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas."

"Ca c'est un mensonge ça ne s'est jamais produit!" Elle sourit. "Donnes moi un exemple concret de personnes qui se detestaient et qui après se sont aimées."

"Lily Evans et James Potter." Réplica Ginny arquant un sourcil avec un sourire d'autosuffisance se dessinant sur son visage "Donc tu ne peux pas être une exception."

"Raaah! Quelle merde!"

"Hermione il est l'heure de partir faire ta punition!" on entendit la voix de Mme granger depuis la maison.

"On reparle après, il est l'heure d'aller vers l'enfer, on me pousse jusqu'a ma tombe" dit-elle avec une voix dramatique.

Hermione se leva et descendit prudement de la cabane. Ginny Weasley continuait de sourire et but d'une traite tout le lait qu'il lui restait dans son verre. Elle le posa sur le côté et se nettoya avec une manche de son gilet la moustache blanche qui était apparue au dessu de ses lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la brise provenant de la petite fenêtre qui désordonnait ses cheveux. Elle entendait les branches des arbres remuer, un chien qui aboyait dans le jardin d'à côté, les cris de sa mère et une voiture que l'on demmarait.

_'Qu'ont bien pu faire ces deux là cette nuit?' _se demanda-t-elle curieuse en se souvenant de la position dans laquelle ils avaient trouvés son frère et sa meilleure amie en revenant tard dans la nuit de leur soirée. Ils étaient endormis dans une position suspecte, Ron tenait la jeune fille dans ces bras et elle, souriait comme si un de ces rêves les plus chers était devenu réalité. '_Oula! je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas une perverse!' _Elle secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux comme pour essayer de chasser toute pensée impure de son inocent esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Il descendit d'un pas lourd les marches et il lui coutait de maintenai ses yeux ouverts.La nuit dernière il était resté jusqu'a très tard à regarder dormir Hermione et il se préparait psychologiquement à affronter l'engueulade de sa mère pour ne pas s'être levé tôt comme il était convenu pour cette semaine.

Il entra dans la cuisine et baissa les épaules en soupirant quand il remarqua que la maison était silencieuse, et donc que Molly ne s'y trouvait pas.

Après avoir prit un café bien sérré qui failli le faire vomir, il n'était pas habitué a boire du café, et d'avoir presque dû user de chlore pour enlever le goût de sa bouche, il s'approcha du petit tableau sur le frigo où était indiqué se que faisait chaque menbre de la maison.

_"**Arthur :** Vous croyez que j'ai autre chose à faire? Eh bien non, je vais juste à mon travail adoré compter quelques objets que, grâce à l'aide de Richard, j'ai appris à utiliser._

_**Richard : **Aller à la clinique puis à l'hopital. Et ensuite je passerais acheter une tonne de bonbons pour les enfants qui pleurent avant de rentrer dans mon cabinet._

_**Molly :** je suis allé acheter les légumes qu'il manquait, donc Ron attend toi à te faire disputer pour t'être levé tard! Tu croyais t'être débarrasé de moi comme ça mon petit?_

_**Ginny :** Je n'ai rien à faire, à part me moquer de Ron. "Cendrillon", maman est très énervée, donc dépèches toi de chercher une chambre à Ste Mangouste pour qu'ils traient la surdité dont tu va être atteint après qu'elle t'aie crié dessus!_

_**Monica :** Aller au cabinet et torturer Hermione à cause de la voiture (Rire démoniaque)_

_**Hermione :** je dois aller à cette stupide punition et ensuite passer voir un psychologue parce que ma chère mère n'a pas pu être aussi méchante sachant que je peux devenir folle, être de mauvaise humeur et un jour me..._

Il ne put continuer à lire car il y avait des rayures bizares et il continua quand il trouva des mots lisibles.

_Pour finir, ma mère m'a enlever mon stylo, après j'irais voir ma cousine pour lui rendre la forêt qu'elle m'a fait porter au mariage (Ron regarde dans le garage où se trouve le vélo).'_

Les derniers mots étaient écrits en lettres plus peties, à peine intelligibles pour le roux. Avec un million de choses dans sa tête, entre nettoyer le 2eme étage, la rancoeur de sa mère, ce qu'il se passait avec Hermione et le goût amer du café qui se trouvait encore dans sa bouche, il monta dans sa chambre, troublé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"J'veux pas, j'ai peur!" on entendait les cris d'une jeune fille appeurée provenants du cabinet de Monica Granger.

"Mais ma chérie, la dame ne va rien te faire" réplica la voix d'une femme adulte.

" Mais maman, regarde ce qu'elle tient dans sa main" avec une voix nerveuse "On dirait un pistolet extra terrestre qui va m'aspirer le cerveau."

" Ca n'a rien à voir, je ne te ferrai rien " cette fois, c'était la voix de Monica Granger "Je suis ton amie, et jamais je ne te ferais de mal." promit-elle. Le bruit d'une machine qu'on mettait en route se fit ensuite entendre.

Hermione était assise sur un siège là où les mères attendent que les dentistes s'occupent de leurs enfants pendant que ceux-ci jouent. Elle était vétue d'un tablier rose avec des dessins d'animaux de toutes les couleurs qui lui donnaient un air infantile, un slogan était également imprimé dessu, il la déclarait _'LA fille la plus drôle du monde : je m'occupe de vous pendant que vous attendez pour voir votre ami le dentiste!' _

"Tata Mione!" un enfant de cinq ans tirait sur son tablier. La jeune fille, le visage amer baissa ses yeux sans lui preter beaucoup d'attention pour le regarder "Tu connais un jeu amusant?"

" Joue avec une peluche"

"J'aime pas" répondit-il en souriant.

"Ben alors avec le ballon de foot."

"Personne ne veux jouer avec moi." il montra du doigt un groupe d'enfants assis dans un coin "Ils sont plus grands" ils avaient à vue d'oeil environs dix ans.

"Et cette fille là bas?" la brune roulant des yeux vit une petite fille aux cheveux blonds avec une poupée en plastique à la main.

"les filles sont méchantes, je n'aime pas jouer avec elles." réplica-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Les filles ne sont pas méchantes, elles savent aussi faire des choses amusantes." En souriant de manière peu convainquante la nouvelle nounou du cabinet ajoutat "Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas?"

"Bien..." de mauvaise grâce il se dirigea vers la fillette.

_'Maudits enfants, ils sont stupides et ignorants'. _Deux ans auparavant, elle s'était offert pour faire ce petit boulot, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginer que les enfants puissent être contre le jeux certe enuyeux, de ranger des jouets et qu'ils l'attaqueraient avec des peluches et diverses autres choses. Ils avaient aussi pris la mauvaise habitude de frotter leur bouches toutes gluantes de bonbons sur ses joues lors de leurs embrassades, laissant son visage tout baveux à cause de leur salive.Depuis ce jour, elle était traumatisée et avait fait la promesse de ne plus jamais recommencer ce type de travail.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla vers le bureau où la receptioniste parlait au téléphone. Elle introduisit une pièce dans le distributeur de boissons qui était au service des employés et prit une longue gorgée de Coca-Cola.

_'Il ne me reste plus que six heures de souffrance' _pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre quand elle vit la petite fille et sa mère sortir du cabineten pleurant, un petit tas de bonbons dans sa main.

"Tu m'avais dit que ça ne ferai pas mal!" disait-elle entre ses larmes.

"Ca va lui faire mal pendant combien de temps docteur?" demanda la mère préocupée à Monica.

"Encore quelques petites minutes, elle n'a qu'a manger ces bonbons, le sucre anésthésiera la douleur." Elle sourit et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la fillette "J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt Sabrina."

"Moi je veux plus vous voir!" Criat-elle encore en sanglots "J'ai très mal dans ma bouche à cause de vous méchante dame."

"Ne dis pas ça, je suis ton amie" elle sorti de sa poche un autre bonbon "je t'en donne un autre?"

"Oui!" et elle sorti un paquet presque plein de sa poche.

"Ca ne va pas lui faire de mal autant de sucre?" la mère la regardait avec les yeux exorbités en se demandant comment autant de bonbons pouvaient tenir dans les poches du médecin.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne contiennent pas de sucre à proprement parler, ce sont des sucres artificiels." elle rit nerveusement pour ensuite finir par leur dire au revoir.

Monica s'approcha du bureau où se trouvait sa fille avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage et sa canette de Coca dans la main. Elle soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et sorti un billet de sa poche. "Seulement pour cette fois" elle le lui tendit en rougissant.

"Ne sois pas mauvaise perdante, tu sais bien qu'avec cette excuse de la meilleure ame c'est encore pire." Elle rengea l'argent qu'elle venait de gagner grâce au paris "Tu as mis beaucoup de temps cette fois méchante dame!"

" Cette fillette est une pleurnicheuse" elle soupira " ca serait mieux que tu t'occupe des enfants c'est toi "la fille la plus drôle du monde"" elle montra du doigt les nefants en train de se bagarrer.

"Tout ça pour une voiture" murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings, faisant volte-face pour affronter les rebelles sur le sol qui à présent se rouaient de coups pour avoir la nouvelle effigie d'un super héros qui se trouvait dans la boite à jouets.

Pendant que la jeune fille allait voir les enfants jouer 'pacifiquement', sa mère l'observait d'un regard fier avec un sourire amusé même si elle restait furieuse à cause du carambolage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Il nettoyait sous les coussins des canapés trouvant des objets inimaginables.

Il y avait des pièces de monaie, un billet tout froissé, des bonbons qui devaient être pourris depuis le temps qu'ils étaient là dessous, la tête d'une poupée...

_'Hermione était une tueuse en série de barbies quand elle était petite!' _pensa le roux en voyant deux têtes de plus des célèbres poupées blondes aux yeux bleus.

Ginny descendait les escaliers après avoir ranger quelques parchemains qui traînaient sur le sol de sa chambre, pestant contre le fait que son frère, cendrillon, aurait du le faire à sa place. Elle le vit nettoyer en dessous des coussins des fauteuils et s'approcha de lui. Elle croisa les bras, tappant du pied impatiement pour qu'il se retourne mais il semblait être devenu sourd parcequ'il ne l'entendait pas. Aidée par le caractère Weasley, qui ne supporte pas qu'on ne plui prête pas attention, elle leva un peu sa jambe et lui donna un léger coup de pied aux fesses.

"Espèce de stupide petite naine!" criat Ron en se retournant énervé.

"Pardon? tu me traites encore une fois de naine et je te jure que mon prochain coup de pied te fait attérire directement à Ste Mangouste." l'avertis sa soeur fulminant "Ou peut-être qu'un sort te ferra apprendre la leçon?"elle sourit.

"tu profite du fait qu'ils m'aient enlever ma baguette popur le reste de l'été, tu ne peux pas être aussi lâche." il toussotat pour alléger la tension ambiante "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"C'est une chose que tu sois un peu distrait, mais c'en ait une autre très différente que d'être un irresponsable. Tu aurais du nettoyer ma chambre" répondit-elle "C'est ta punition Ron."

"regarde tout ce que je dois faire ici" il montra les meubles du salon "Je dois les nettoyer à fond."

"Moi, je crois que tu veux rester avec les pièces que tu as trouvé."Elle rit amusée par le regard du roux "aller Ron c'est toi qui à provoqué tout ça, alors ne m'en red pas coupable."

"Je ne t'accuse pas." Il haussa les épaules très calme "maintenant si tu m'excuses, je suis un homme trop occuper pour parler de choses insignifiantes avec toi."

"Sans blagues..." elle rit de nouveau "Trop occupé pour avoir dormi la moitié de la nuit enlacé avec Hermione?"

Ron resta muet. Tout en rougissant il essayait de baisser les yeux pendant qu'il cherchait une bonne réponse pour éluder cette question, car quoi qu'il dise il savait que sa soeur le rabacherait sans cesse. Il se racla la gorge pendant que le silence interrompu par le _'tic tac' _de l'horloge comptant les secondes interrompait les moment entre les deux frère et soeur.

"Nous n'avons rien fait." dit-il en tentant d'être convainquant, mais même lui n'y croyait pas.

"S'il te plaîs! mâme toi tu ne crois pas une seconde à se que tu viens de me dire!" moqueuse elle arqua un sourcil "Roméo dit moi la vérité."

"..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous retrouver tous les deux endormis sur le canapé?"demanda-t-elle maligne à son frère causant une rougeur de niveau assez critique chez celui-ci.

"Rien!"

"Biensûr et moi je suis la jumelle perdue de Cho Chang!"

"En réalité tu es beaucoup plus moche que Cho, je ne crois pas que tu puisses être sa jumelle" dit-il en tentant de faire changer la conversation.

"Tu t'es regardé dans un mirroir?" demanda-t-elle avec un peu de ressentiment. "Je coris que non, tu es un monstre".

"Je ne me suis pas regardé dans un mirroir, parce que tu les a tous cassés mademoiselle je-suis-une-mocheté!" il sourit moqueur et se retourna "et maintenant il faut qe je me remette au travail..." Et il se remit à la tâche en secouant le tissu des sièges sui était incroyablemetn poussiéreux.

Ginny resta bouche bée, trois points de suspension s'inscrivant dans son cerveau. Elle avait été impressionée, pour la première fois dans toute l'histoire de l'humanitée, son frère l'avait eu sur une discussion pareille. La fin du monde n'allait pas tarder, elle devait se préparer à quelque chose.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner normalement et lentement elle alla noter dans son journal cet évènement sans précédent.

* * *

voila la suite bientôt... 


End file.
